A Bear Called Sir Paddington
by Baron Munchausen
Summary: This began as my contribution to ANDITH FEST 2015! I hope to finish it as my contribution to ANDITH FEST 2017! A small bear sitting in a London station doesn't meet the Brown family. He meets a kind, sad baronet instead. I apologise for the extreme whimsicality of this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**What if Mr Brown and his family had not met Paddington that night? What if a shy, blonde baronet had been on that train instead?**_

* * *

 _ ****_  
It was the bear's look of dejected hopelessness that first touched Sir Anthony's heart. The small bear looked as unhappy as he felt.

"Hello" Anthony said as gently as he could so as not to startle him.

The bear stood and raised his hat with manners even more old-fashioned than Anthony's.

"Good evening. It still looks like rain" said the bear politely.

"Indeed it does" answered the baronet. "It is not a good night to be loitering on railway stations, young bear."

"No, no, it isn't. It's just that, well, I've only just arrived."

"May I ask where you have come from?"

"From darkest Peru" he answered as though this was a normal, everyday thing.

"Good heavens! Why ever did you have to come all that way?"

"It's a story as long as the journey. But, please, don't let me detain you" the bear said looking from Anthony to the tired-looking man waiting patiently behind him with the luggage.

"Don't worry about Stewart. He's my PA." The bear looked puzzled. "My Personal Assistant. I expect he just wants to get home. It's been a very long day."

"May I ask you one question before you go? Here in England...how does one find a home?"

Anthony regarded the bear with such pain in his eyes that the bear regretted mentioning it.

"Well, that is something I feel unqualified to answer, young bear. Do I gather that you are in need of a home?"

The bear nodded. "I don't seem to be doing the right thing, because no one has stopped to talk to me, except you."

"I think you are doing the best you can, and that _is_ the right thing. It's just that many people can scare quite easily and don't understand. What is your name, young bear?"

"My bear name is...unpronounceable by most humans, and I don't have a human name, as yet."

Anthony looked around him thoughtfully. "What do you think of 'Paddington'?"

Paddington tried it out in a number of ways and thought it very suitable.

"Well, then, Paddington, I would be honoured if you would accept the hospitality I can offer you...while you look for your new home."

"Thank you. Erm, what is your name?"

"I am Sir Anthony Strallan."

"Thank you, Sir Anthony. I am very grateful."

* * *

...

In the taxi on the way to Anthony's town house, Paddington told him and Stewart about the earthquake, losing Uncle Pastuzo, Aunt Lucy's decision to move to the Home For Retired Bears in Lima, and his own desire to find a home in England.

"Tomorrow we will begin to make enquiries" Anthony assured him. "But for tonight, the priority seems to me to get some food into you, get you clean, dry, and warm, and make sure you get a good night's sleep. Don't you agree, Stewart?"

"Thoroughly, Sir. Master Paddington, may I enquire as to your nutritional needs?" Paddington stared at him blankly. "What do bears like you eat?"

"Oh! Marmalade, mostly. Bears like marmalade. But I like lots of other things too."

"That is quite fortunate, seeing as Strallan House only has whatever's in the larder until I can go shopping tomorrow" said Stewart, rather pointedly, looking sternly at Anthony. "I am not sure if you would have been happy with anything I could purchase for you at a kebab stall, which is the only other food available at this time of night."

"Oh, please don't inconvenience yourself on my account" Paddington said hastily. "I'm quite used to hunger now. My marmalade stores on the boat ran out about a week ago." He smiled at the two gentlemen, who were both horrified and ashamed of themselves at the same time.

"We _will_ find you something, Paddington" stated Anthony, definitely.

And they did. There were two and a half jars of marmalade at the back of the pantry larder. Paddington and Anthony carried them to the dining room, while Stewart got the hot water going and made up a bed in one of the spare rooms.

"This is really very fine marmalade, Sir Anthony. May I ask where you got it?" asked Paddington between mouthfuls.

"Stewart gets it. We can ask him. I'll just go and make sure that all's in hand. Once you've finished your marmalade you'll be wanting to get to sleep, I'll wager."

Paddington was left alone. He continued enjoying Sir Anthony's marmalade as he looked around the room, staring up at the portraits hanging on the walls. Some of the men bore a very striking resemblance to his host: blue eyes and blonde hair certainly ran in the family. He was so interested in the paintings that Paddington didn't notice that he was leaving a trail of marmalade drops on the carpet as he walked around. That was, until he got to where he started and felt the stickiness underpaw.

The poor small bear was mortified, and filled with panic. What if Sir Anthony or Stewart returned and found that he'd dropped marmalade on the rather nice mat? They wouldn't want to look after him any more, and it was quite rude and ungrateful of him to have done such a thing. He looked round and saw a small, brass shovel hanging next to the large fireplace. Just the thing! He could scoop up the marmalade with that and all would be well.

Paddington worked quickly, scraping the marmalade up as he walked around the dining table. He arrived back where he had begun again, only to see that where there had been marmalade on the carpet, there were now large soot marks. He turned the shovel upside down, and, yes, it was covered in soot and coal dust. On top of that, all the marmalade that he had just cleaned up fell back onto the carpet.

He was getting more and more distressed, and more and more sure that one of the two men would soon come back and discover what he had done. He looked out of the door; the coast was clear at the moment. But he had to do something very fast. He ran down to the pantry once more and rifled through the cupboards until he found a bottle with a label on it proclaiming "Cleans until it Sparkles!"

"I don't know about sparkling, but if it cleans that will be good enough" said Paddington to himself. He took a duster and ran back to the dining room and liberally poured the contents of the bottle over the carpet rubbing it in thoroughly with the cloth.

At that moment Sir Anthony and Stewart _did_ return to see Paddington kneeling on the floor and rubbing a mixture of marmalade, coal dust, soot, and silver polish into the eighteenth-century Persian rug.

Stewart almost fainted, and had to be steadied by Sir Anthony who had turned a pale colour himself.

"Paddington?" he asked tremulously.

"I'm really very sorry. It was an accident, and nothing seemed to make it any better. Only...any...worse."

"Sir, perhaps it would be best if you took Master Paddington up to bed, and I'll…try to sort this out." Anthony had never felt more sorry for his long-suffering man.

"In the morning will be fine, Stewart. We've all had a very eventful day."

Anthony smiled indulgently at the bear and held out his good hand.

"Come on, Paddington. Everything will feel better tomorrow."

"Will it, Sir?"

"Even if you've ruined the rug, it won't have been the worst thing to happen to me today" Anthony said as they climbed the stairs together.

"What was?"

"Today, young bear, I walked away from the only woman I ever loved. It should have been my wedding day, you see. I should be here with my new bride beginning our honeymoon. Instead, I jilted her, and I will never see her again."

Paddington looked closely at his new friend. He saw the pain and resignation in his eyes, and knew he hadn't done it to be cruel to the lady.

"Why did you do it, Sir Anthony?"

"Because she's young, and beautiful, and has so much life to live. Because she shouldn't have to be tied to an old cripple, to spend her youth caring for him. Because I don't deserve her. And because I love her."

* * *

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Chapter 2

When he lived in Peru, Paddington, like Uncle Pastuzo and Aunt Lucy, had slept high in the trees. Sleeping in the lifeboat where Aunt Lucy had stowed him away was necessary but made him feel rather uncomfortable.

The room Sir Anthony had taken him to was enormous, and the bed was like no human bed he'd ever encountered. At the corners it had posts. From the posts hung a canopy and curtains.

Sir Anthony saw the little bear's jaw drop at the sight of it. Misinterpreting his astonishment for horror, Anthony was quick to reassure him.

"It's a very old bed, but quite comfortable. The bathroom is through that door. Get some rest, Paddington. You deserve it. Sleep well."

"I'm sure I will. Thank you, Sir Anthony." Paddington gave his host a tiny bow as he left. Then, not able to contain his excitement, he scrambled up one of the bed's posts and settled on the canopy: the largest and most luxurious bear bed he'd ever had the honour to lie down on. Within minutes he was snoring gently and dreaming of marmalade trees.

* * *

...

The next morning, Paddington was still worried about the rug. So nervous was he that he waited twenty minutes to meet Sir Anthony on the stairs 'by accident', so he could go down with him and not have to face Mr Stewart by himself.

"Did you sleep well, Paddington?" his host enquired politely.

"Very well indeed, thank you Sir Anthony. That bed is extremely comfortable. How was your night?"

"To be honest, I didn't sleep much. I doubt I will ever sleep well again."

Sir Anthony looked so sad that Paddington changed the subject.

"What did you have planned for today?"

"I should be beginning my honeymoon with Lady Edith. I have nothing else to do that could possibly compare." He looked at Paddington's stricken furry face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I expect I shall be rather melancholy to be with for a while, but I assure you that it is a pleasure and a comfort to have your company, Paddington."

They had arrived at the dining room. Stewart was checking the tea and coffee pots...and there was absolutely no sign of the previous day's misadventures.

"Good heavens, Stewart! However did you achieve such a fabulous result?" exclaimed Anthony.

"Trade secret, Sir" he replied with satisfaction, pushing the bottles of bicarbonate of soda and white vinegar further behind the cereals.

"I am very grateful to you Mr Stewart, and I'm sorry I caused you more work" said Paddington. Stewart's heart melted. "I know it was an accident, Master Paddington. Please think no more of it."

Over breakfast, they discussed the options of how to find Paddington a proper, permanent home. It was agreed that the first thing to do was to visit Anthony's solicitor for advice.

* * *

...

The office of Doolittle, Delagh, and Fale, solicitors to the Strallan family for over a hundred years, was on Ludgate Hill, ideally placed between the Royal Courts of Justice and the Old Bailey.

Anthony and Paddington were shown into an imposing room lined with bookshelves stacked with leather-bound legal books. The secretary who accompanied them was plainly wary of having a bear around, but that was as nothing compared to the treatment Mr Doolittle gave him.

"I'm sorry, Sir Anthony, but I don't quite understand. You want to know the legal procedure for a _foreign_ bear, which has arrived in this country through _extraordinarily dubious_ means, to be adopted into a _British_ family home?"

"Yes, it's quite simple really, isn't it? We just need to know the equivalent process to that of the adoption of a child. That's all."

"I'm afraid it _is_ simple, since there is no such procedure...apart from depositing it in a zoo" he added, glaring at Paddington.

Anthony looked horrified, and glanced at the small bear by his side.

"But there must be a proper way of rehoming lost bears!?" Anthony wailed. "They have rights just like any other thinking, talking, sentient being."

"The truth is, Sir Anthony, that they do not have rights, and, therefore, the State has no responsibility for them. If you were to take it to your local authority they would refer it to their pest control department...as a problem to be...eliminated."

"This is totally unacceptable, outrageous!" Anthony had rarely been as angry as he was now. "Come, Paddington, I can see we will not find any useful answers here!"

"But...Sir Anthony...it's just..." Mr Doolittle flustered, but he stopped as quickly as he had started because Paddington was staring at him, and it wasn't just any old ordinary normal stare. It was a very hard stare that caused Mr Doolittle to blush quite furiously and to feel extremely hot, uncomfortable, and ashamed.

When he felt the lawyer had been taught enough of a lesson, Paddington stopped, tipped his hat and wished the lawyer 'Good day' politely albeit rather coldly, and followed Anthony out of the office.

"I am so sorry to have exposed you to such prejudice, Paddington. It was unforgivable." He turned to look at the building. "They may have been my family's solicitors for generations, but I shall be moving my business to another firm in the very near future."

He looked at the bear, noticing that he was trying not to show how upset he had been.

"I think we deserve a little something pleasant at a much nicer place I know" he smiled.

* * *

...

Mrs Patmore's Tea Shop was the oldest and best in the City of London. The cakes were freshly baked throughout the day, served to a clientele of tourists and City workers, barristers and lawyers.

The staff were delighted to be visited by such a polite and handsome young bear, building a tower of cushions on the chair for him so he was the right height, and they were happy to supply marmalade sandwiches even though they weren't on the menu. What was on the menu was something he had never heard about before but which very quickly became another of his favourites things: Marmalade Cake with Orange Icing.

Anthony toyed with a scone and sipped his Earl Grey thoughtfully, while Daisy, the Manageress, fussed over her furry customer, and even Mrs Patmore herself came out from the kitchen to accept Paddington's compliments, and to discuss with him the finer points of making the best marmalade.

When they had concluded, agreeing that only Seville oranges made _really_ good preserves, Anthony spoke.

"Mrs Patmore, you must serve a large proportion of Her Majesty's judiciary here."

"More lawyers have eaten here than you can shake a wig at!" she joked.

"If someone were looking to engage a new legal adviser, some bright, young solicitor with a sharp mind and a compassionate heart, who would you recommend?"

"Oh, that's easy, Sir. I wouldn't hesitate to say Mr Matthew Crawley, fresh from Manchester. _Such_ a nice young man and going places, they say."

Anthony blanched. "Did you say 'Crawley'? Is he related to the Downton Crawleys?"

"I believe so, but very remote-like, second cousin once removed, I believe."

"Thank you, Mrs Patmore. I will look him up."

* * *

...

That is how Paddington and Sir Anthony found themselves in a tiny, cramped office untidy with properly read and used books, sitting across from Mr Matthew Crawley. He rented the space from a much more established firm. Despite his obvious studiousness and welcoming manner, it was plain to Anthony that the young lawyer was struggling to attract enough clients to make ends meet. It wasn't the only thing he noted in Mr Crawley's demeanour.

"I believe you have recently relocated from Manchester" Anthony began.

"Yes, I...erm...I needed a change, a new challenge if you will."

"Forgive me, Mr Crawley, but would this desire for pastures new be inspired by a young lady's treatment of you?" Seeing Matthew's discomfort he quickly added "I only ask since I myself am in London purely because of a broken engagement."

"I am sorry to hear that, Sir Anthony, truly" he nodded with sympathy. "You infer correctly that my move here was caused, at least in part, by a lady refusing my proposal. But there are enough distractions to remind me that life doesn't stop just because one falls for a girl one doesn't deserve. Your own visit, for instance. Although I have not had the pleasure of exercising ursine law before, I admit I am excited to have the opportunity. How can I be of service to you two gentlemen?"

Matthew's eloquence confirmed the decision Anthony had been making since leaving Mr Doolittle.

"I want to pursue a legal challenge against the position that bears, even bears blessed with intelligence and the ability to communicate, have no rights in law."

Matthew stared at the man, then looked to the bear, who was also staring at Anthony.

"Really, Sir? You want to engage me to raise a test case? Golly!"

"Not just a test case, Mr Crawley. I want you to ensure that _the law is changed_."

* * *

...

A/N: I was overwhelmed by the response to the first chapter. I had thought I was the only one daft enough to contemplate something as silly as this. Boy, was I wrong! So, I've done something I swore I'd never do again...have more than one story on the go at the same time. I hope you will forgive the slow down in posting which will be the consequence, but I promise you that I haven't forgotten _When I Say Run_ , or the awkward position in which Anthony and Edith were left there at the end of the last chapter.

 _LONG LIVE ANDITH!_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Anthony spent a good while on the phone. Then he took a taxi to the Houses of Parliament and met several old friends who were now either MPs or had taken their seats in the House of Lords. They were all pleased to see him, listened indulgently when he spoke warmly about Paddington's plight, but were lukewarm when Anthony asked for support and assistance.

On the way home he went round to his local council offices, which was only a street away from the house, to ask whether what Mr Doolittle had told him was true. He was not prepared for their reaction to his story.

"Wot?! You got an unlicensed bear in yer 'ouse?!"

"I don't know what you mean. This bear has intelligence, he can talk. He doesn't need a licence. I don't _own_ him. That would be tantamount to slavery."

"I don't care if he's the bleedin' King of Peru. All bears 'ave to 'ave a licence."

With that the man picked up a long pole with a lasso on the end and strode off towards Strallan House with Anthony in hot, complaining pursuit.

* * *

...

Paddington had spent the morning in his room, lying comfortably on the canopy of his four-poster bed, thanking his lucky stars that he had met Sir Anthony, and writing a letter to Aunt Lucy. When he'd finished he thought he would take a stroll to post it before Sir Anthony got back. He never saw the ripple in the rug at the top of the stairs. His paw got caught, and he fell headlong, sliding down the bannister.

Instinctively Paddington put out his arms to keep his balance as he hurtled past the landscapes of Locksley on the walls, blurred with speed, screaming around the bends in the staircase. As he passed the first floor landing he whizzed past Stewart clutching his 'trade secret' jar of bicarbonate of soda. Poor Stewart was frozen in horror as he watched the bear scythe the jar from his hands with his outstretched paw, covering his fur with the white powder.

Paddington's descent continued at an ever increasing rate until he flew off the bottom of the bannister on the ground floor, colliding squarely with Mrs Bird, Anthony's London cook and housekeeper, right in her tummy, as she came in through the front door. She dropped all the icing sugar and oranges she had fetched to make Master Paddington's new favourite cake, causing a cloud of citrus glucose to be released into the hall.

At that very moment, the council official arrived followed quickly by Anthony. They paused, shocked by the scene of destruction and devastation in front of them. Anthony murmured an astounded "What the devil...?" then Paddington pulled himself upright from the mess on the floor, foaming at the mouth from bicarbonate of soda mixed with sweetened orange juice. Before he could help Mrs Bird up and apologise to her, the council man shouted "Oh my gawd, 'e's got rabies!" and made a lunge for him with the noosed pole. Paddington panicked and ran back up the stairs to his room, followed by the council man, Anthony, and, from the first floor, Stewart. He slammed the door shut and pushed a chest of drawers in front of it to stop his pursuers. Then he gathered his few possessions into his suitcase and fled through the window.

* * *

...

The council official called for backup. Stewart firmly took charge, supervising the team of heavies who appeared five minutes later. They carefully pushed their way into Paddington's room to find it abandoned. Anthony argued, pleaded, and threatened the men, pointing to the letter Paddington had dropped as evidence that he was civilised and to Stewart's similar state to show neither were demented with illness. The men were implacable. As they left a search party was being organised and the higher authorities were being informed that there was a dangerous, infected bear on the loose in London.

Stewart and Anthony saw to Mrs Bird, who was unhurt and more worried about Paddington than anything else. Then Stewart went out on a search of his own armed with a jar or two of marmalade, while his master telephoned Matthew Crawley to ask for advice.

"Oh dear, I do hope he's all right" said the lawyer.

"So do I, Mr Crawley, so do I."

"Well, if he comes to light, even if Environmental Health take possession of him, it is possible that we could turn it to our advantage."

"How?" asked Anthony.

"The authorities will have made the first move. That allows us to challenge their action, and we go from there to the Court of Appeal. We have them on the back foot."

"But first we've got to find him. I'll keep you informed, Mr Crawley. Thank you."

Anthony replaced the receiver and sighed, rubbing his eyes with worry. He had only known Paddington a few days, but he didn't think he could cope with failing someone he cared for, and had promised to protect, again so soon after...after...

 _Oh Edith, if only you were here. You would have good things to suggest, and I would feel stronger with you by my side. How are you faring, I wonder. Better than me, I'm sure...I hope. You would not have taken in a lost bear just because you were so lonely and so sorry for him. You would have been much more practical._

Anthony shook himself.

 _Come on, man. This isn't like you to wallow in self pity. It won't do Paddington any good. Might he have left a sign, I wonder? It all happened so quickly, but he's a clever bear._

Anthony went up to Paddington's room and looked around more calmly than when he was there with the council men. The bed had not been slept in. That concerned Anthony until he noticed the indentations in the canopy. He smiled with relief, then thought how many animals prefer to be up high for safety, especially when they think there's danger below.

He turned to the window, put his head through looking upwards, and said quietly "It's all safe now, Paddington. You can come down now."

To his immense relief there was the noise like a bear climbing confidently even on the slated roof, before a suitcase was dropped into his hand, and a rather dishevelled bear swung down onto his shoulders.

"You're sure?" Paddington whispered into his ear.

"Yes, I'm sure. They're out searching for you all over London. But I fear this will mean that our legal fight may come quicker than I expected."

"Today?" Paddington's voice quavered.

"No, I don't think quite that soon, but perhaps tomorrow. Let's get Mr Crawley round here to draw up a plan. But first, young bear, you are in need of a brush."

* * *

...

Matthew took a taxi to Strallan House. He saw Stewart several streets away and picked him up, telling him what had happened without letting anything on to the driver.

"I believe your task has been accomplished back at the house, Mr Stewart."

"Thank heavens for that. I was so worried for him."

"He's a very engaging little chap, isn't he?"

"Certainly. I'm sure that, even if Sir Anthony had met him under the circumstances he expected to be in London, that is, on his honeymoon with Lady Edith, he still would have wanted to help. I'm sure Lady Edith would have liked Paddington too."

Matthew had gone very pale.

"Lady Edith Crawley? Sister to Lady Mary Crawley?"

"Why, yes! Do you know them?"

"I...I proposed to Lady Mary. She turned me down."

"I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't know."

They'd arrived outside Strallan House. Matthew paid, Stewart unlocked the door.

The afternoon and evening were spent with the four of them in the library, discussing the pros and cons of a variety of plans of action. Once they had all agreed, and a good meal had been provided by Mrs Bird and eaten with relish, they agreed to get a good night's sleep before embarking on their campaign the next day.

Matthew went home, and Stewart went to help Mrs Bird clear up after the day's mishaps. Anthony and Paddington were left alone.

"I think you are a very brave bear even to consider agreeing to the plan."

Paddington sighed.

"What are my alternatives? Return to Peru and admit defeat, letting Aunt Lucy down? Stay on the run here in England, or try my luck in another country, learning their language and customs from scratch?"

"I just hope it works. I'd feel terrible if it didn't."

"I know I can rely on you, Sir Anthony."

"I promise you I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety and freedom."

Paddington jumped from his chair and ran to hug the tall, kind-hearted man.

"Thank you, Sir Anthony."

Anthony was a bit surprised but put his good arm around the small bear, and hugged him back.

* * *

...

The next morning, Sir Anthony, Stewart, Matthew, and Paddington walked to the council offices at precisely ten o'clock. Matthew had told a great many newspapers to be there if they wanted to cover the beginning of (what he hoped would be) the legal case of the decade. Fleet Street hadn't let him down. The crowds of photographers and reporters saw them coming, immediately running towards them shouting questions and taking pictures.

"It's all right, Paddington" said Anthony, "stick to the plan. It isn't rude not answering their questions now."

Paddington didn't say anything but gripped Anthony's hand a little tighter.

When they reached the steps of the office, Paddington stood at the top, turned to face the journalists, took out a sheet of paper, and began to speak, awkwardly at first but growing in volume and confidence.

"Thank you all for coming today. I would like to make a statement, and then I'll be happy to take questions.

"I arrived in this country a week ago, having previously learned a great deal about England and English culture, including the language which is my first human language, and my second after Bear, but without knowing a lot about your laws. I have no desire to flaunt the rules in the country I have grown to love, and where I hope to find my permanent home so that I might make a useful contribution as a British citizen in return for your hospitality. Therefore I am now submitting myself to the relevant authorities to be tested, and, I have no doubt, proved clear of any infectious diseases, and to be processed as an immigrant according to the current regulations for _people_ in my position.

"If, however, I am treated like an _animal_ when it is clear that my species has as much humanity as humans themselves, then I will fight to have the law acknowledge my rights, even to the highest court in the land. Thank you for listening."

"Mr Bear! Jules Aubrey, _Evening Standard_. How will you fund your legal case?"

Anthony stepped in.

"I will be financing what I believe to be a justified appeal."

"And you are...sir?"

"Sir Anthony Strallan."

"The same Sir Anthony Strallan who jilted Lady Edith Crawley last week?"

"That is irrelevant and I do not wish to discuss it."

"Has Lady Edith met Mr Bear?"

Paddington decided he should try to rescue Anthony who was looking more and more uncomfortable.

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Lady Edith, and I expect she has better things to do than worry about bears and their problems."

"Mr Bear, may I ask what is your first name?"

"I have a name in Bear, of course, but when I arrived in England I wanted to fit in. Sir Anthony suggested the name 'Paddington' because we met at Paddington Station. And I like it."

"Ian Frown, _Daily Mail_. Sir Anthony, aren't you worried about the floodgates being opened to every kind of migrant animal should this misguided crusade succeed?"

"No, because I don't believe there are that many species who can claim to have the same intelligence, morality, and care for others that Paddington and his kin have. It would appear, Mr Frown, that you had written your copy even before we arrived here. But here's something your readers will agree with: this is a fight to make the rights of the civilised individual sacred in law, be those individuals human, ursine, or something else. Paddington has the most polished manners of anyone I have met since my father died. How can it be that the law says he is, pardon me, Paddington, vermin? That is just plain wrong, and we intend to right that wrong. I do so hope that you ladies and gentlemen of the press can find it in your hearts to support a very brave bear who is risking his very life to do this so that he can live freely in his beloved England."

Several journalists applauded. More photographs were taken. Then the three men and the bear went into the office. As expected, the clerk didn't listen to Matthew's statements, or Anthony's pleas. He was put into pawcuffs and taken to the kennel yard where he was incarcerated.

...

* * *

 _When I started this, I had no idea that I would make it as angsty for Paddington as I usually do for Anthony and Edith. I apologise for that. I hope the slapstick makes up for it a little. The rest of the Crawleys enter stage left next._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Many, many apologies for the delay. As some of you will know, The Baroness had an operation about a month ago which went well but she then went down with a hospital-caught infection which took nearly two weeks to clear up. She's okay again, thank you to everyone who sent me good wishes.**_

 _ **This chapter is dedication to Lady Loveedith, for prodding me gently by pointing out how long the poor bear had spent in pawcuffs.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Mrs Bird made Paddington's favourite cake, wrapping it up as if it were as valuable as gold and as fragile as glass. She had joked about putting a file in it, but she had immediately burst into tears, declaring that she would only be upset if she came down to the kennels with Anthony and Stewart, which would in turn distress Paddington. So she stayed at Strallan House.

The two men were silent on the short walk. Stewart had known his master for nearly twenty years. Ever since the first Lady Strallan had died, Sir Anthony had had little but grief in his life. True, there was the golden summer when he had first got to know Lady Edith, when Stewart and all the staff fully expected her to make Sir Anthony a very happy man. Their hopes and his had been dashed then, just as they had been again in the past week.

Stewart thought that Sir Anthony had given up on ever being happy himself, and this had led him to take Paddington under his wing. Stewart dared not think how his master would be affected by the failure of Paddington's case, should that come to pass.

The council official took them to the kennel block and pointed out where Paddington was lying listlessly in his kennel, but he sat up and tried to smile when he saw them.

"Hello Paddington. How are you coping?" Anthony greeted him.

"As well as can be expected, Sir Anthony, thank you."

"Did you manage to get some sleep, Master Paddington?"

"A little, thank you Mr Stewart. I do miss that lovely bed with the canopy. Here I have to lie down on the floor, although they've kindly given me a dog bed." Anthony and Stewart expressed horror at this, so Paddington explained "It's all they had. They've never had to deal with anybody other than stray dogs here before."

They all looked at the kennels around them. Their residents seemed unusually attentive and quiet.

"I believe they think I am their leader, their 'Top Dog', just because I'm a bear and different from them. I've managed to talk with one or two of the braver dogs. Dog and Bear are actually quite similar languages, it turns out. I must say it is shocking that cruelty such as they have suffered at the hands of Men should still exist in such a civilised age and in such a civilised country."

Paddington looked very sad rather than angry, despite his words.

"I am very sorry that there are such people, Paddington. But we are not all like that" said Anthony.

"That's very true" agreed Paddington.

"And to prove it, we've brought you a present from Mrs Bird" exclaimed Stewart, handing him the cake.

"Oh! Oh, that's so kind! Please thank her for me."

So Paddington shared the cake between himself and his friends, human and canine.

* * *

...

"Oh, good God!"

Tom and Edith were shocked from buttering their toast by the Earl's outburst at his breakfast newspaper.

"What is it, Robert?" asked Tom tentatively.

Lord Grantham quickly adjusted his expression from 'outraged peer' to 'completely nonchalant, I-am-not-hiding-anything-honest'.

"Erm...the cricket score...disgraceful...England all out for seventy! Excuse me."

He went to see Cora to discuss what their reaction should be, and what they should tell Edith. Robert convinced Cora that what they had read proved that whatever stress was from which Sir Anthony had been suffering causing him to jilt their middle daughter had pushed him over the edge into outright insanity. It would be easier on Edith if they kept her from learning of her erstwhile fiancé's descent into madness.

And so it might have been, if Edith hadn't been in a heightened state of alertness for any news about Anthony and guessed that her father's exclamation must have involved him. She waited patiently until Robert was walking Isis then snatched the paper from his library desk, ran to her room for privacy and read, on the front page, about Anthony's association with one Mr Paddington Bear, and the legal challenge they had mounted to prove his rights in law. She interpreted the story very differently from her parents.

 _It's just like Anthony to see someone in distress and to go to their assistance, no matter how much pain he himself is suffering. Oh Anthony, I know you didn't jilt me out of heartlessness or deceit. I don't think you're capable of hurting anyone deliberately and this just proves it. I want to see you again, no matter what they all say. I want to help in your crusade for Paddington, and to convince you that if you have the courage and vigour to take on the British legal system, you cannot be either old nor helpless._

She packed a bag. She read the article repeatedly and then wrote a letter to _The Times_ making sure that it went with the first post. She attended dinner as normal, and went up to bed. Then, to allow herself the maximum time before she was found missing, she escaped down the backstairs, took a car, drove fiendishly fast to York station just in time to catch the overnight train to London.

* * *

...

"Oh, good God!"

Tom looked up from his breakfast for the second time in as many days.

"Is it that you are becoming less tolerant in your old age, Robert, or has the world really gone to the dogs?" he asked less tentatively than the previous morning.

"Not the dogs... _the bears_!" he replied. He began reading aloud.

 _"Earl's Daughter Speaks Out For Bear Rights. Lady Edith Crawley makes the case for compassion in ursine legislation."_

He looked up from the paper and addressed Carson.

"Where is she? This time she's gone too far!"

"I'll just ask Anna, my Lord."

Tom didn't dare break the silence while they waited to the butler to return, which he did very quickly.

"I regret to say that Lady Edith cannot be found, my lord. Her bed has not been slept in."

"She's gone chasing off after him, hasn't she? Dear God, the two of them will make a laughing stock of the Crawley name!"

"Perhaps you should have let them marry after all. At least then they..." started Tom.

"Hold your tongue, Branson. What do you know of reputation?"

"I think that's unfair, _my lord_." He paused to regain his composure. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Robert deflated a little at Tom's offer.

"No, thank you, Tom. Keep looking for her, Carson. I'll be in the Library if anyone needs me."

In fact, Lord Grantham was worried sick. If Edith really had hared off to London, where was she now? Was she all right? What could he tell Cora when she found out? He put a call through to Mr Murray.

* * *

...

At the same time, Sir Anthony put a call through to Mr Crawley.

"Our first piece of good news, Matthew. Paddington's rabies test results are back and they are negative, of course."

"Good, good. Now, shall I continue with the plan? The piece in this morning's _Times_ will help and I think we should try to strike while the iron is hot."

"What article?" asked Anthony. Suddenly Matthew remembered what Stewart had told him.

"Oh...an editorial in our favour. Well, I'd better get on to the Council. I'll report back if and when I have news" and he put the receiver down before Sir Anthony could ask any more questions. _He's going to find out sooner or later_ , he reasoned to himself. But he still felt like a coward for not being completely honest.

Anthony put the phone down and looked thoughtfully at the pile of newspapers that he had neglected in favour of visiting Paddington. Matthew had sounded pleased but also...was he spooked...by the paper's item? He flicked through the pile until he found _The Times_ , and his heart stopped.

 _Edith? Oh Edith!_

That sweet, lovely girl. He knew her well enough to realise that this was a message to him, although she would approve of what he was doing for Paddington very much as well. She was saying that she hadn't given up on him, publicly, to all the world.

He broke down and wept.

* * *

...

Mr Crawley stood in the empty court before His Honour Judge Grant.

 _What a stroke of luck! The old boy is so far past it, I doubt he's heard anything about Paddington._

"You wish to apply for bail for your client, Mr Crawley?"

"Yes, your honour. Mr Bear's test results have been returned negative, proving that he is not suffering from, or contagious with, any illness and I put it to the court that the state has no reason to keep Mr Bear incarcerated prior to his hearing concerning his refugee status."

"Mmm. Your client does not have a history of violence, Mr Crawley?"

"No, your honour, certainly not. He is a very mild-mannered, polite bea...individual."

Judge Grant was not as past it as Matthew had hoped. In fact he could be quite sharp when needed.

"Mr Crawley...you were calling your client 'a polite...' what?"

"Bear, your honour" he mumbled.

"This client of yours...he wouldn't be that Peruvian immigrant about whom I hear so much at my club?"

"Probably, your honour."

"Application denied."

Matthew remained standing while the old man retreated into his chambers, and then he permitted himself a smile.

"That's just what I wanted, your honour, thank you. Next stop: the Court of Appeal."


	5. Chapter 5

**My dear friends...my dear, dear friends...I was overwhelmed by your vote of confidence at the end of _When I Say Run_. You just don't know how it cheered me. Then RL threw another wobbly and I haven't been able to write much, apart from the rather sub-par Christmas story. All thanks for Lady Spotted Horse and Lady Love Edith who have teased and cajoled me back into the spirit of the thing. And thank you, dear readers, for still reading.**

* * *

The look on Stewart's face was a picture. He was obviously very shocked and surprised to see Lady Edith on the doorstep of Sir Anthony's London town house because he was struggling to keep his usual implacable butler's expression of two parts hauteur mixed with one part respect.

"Stewart, I know Sir Anthony will probably have told you not to admit me, but I really need to see him. It's about Paddington."

"But Lady Edith, he isn't here, honestly. I believe he was going to visit his lawyer. He said he didn't know when he would be back and not to bother making lunch arrangements. I'm sorry, I really don't know any more than that."

"His lawyers are in The City, if I remember rightly, yes?"

"He's recently moved his affairs from the old firm. The barrister handling Paddington's case is a Mr Crawley."

"Mr _Matthew_ Crawley?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Hmm" Edith said thoughtfully before asking for the address of her almost-brother-in-law's chambers, and thanking Stewart kindly for his help.

"My lady, I am overstepping the mark now but I want you to know that Sir Anthony has been utterly heartbroken and miserable since...well, ever since. He did not want to hurt you."

"You could've fooled me" she answered bitterly.

"He loves you, with everything that he is. He just can't bring himself to believe that he deserves you, that he won't ruin your life, that you wouldn't be happier with someone else. All that has happened has brought him very low. He blames himself. Please don't be too hard on him."

She stared at Stewart for a long, uncomfortable moment before thanking him again and leaving. Anthony's loyal butler had given her lots to think about. She was still considering his words when she passed the Council kennels on her way back to the Underground. If she was going to champion Paddington shouldn't she meet him? She dodged into a corner shop for a second and then presented herself at the main desk. The official took her name and then led her out to the yard.

"Another bleedin' _titled_ visitor for you, bear" he said without malice, as though it was now a joke between them, and left.

Paddington stood politely, looking at the lady with curiosity.

"Pardon me, but would you be Lady Edith?" he enquire with a short bow.

"Yes, I am." Edith was taken aback by how gentle this sweet bear was, and how beautifully well-mannered.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady. Sir Anthony has told me a great deal about you, and he did indeed tell the truth when he said how very lovely you are."

Edith, embarrassed, swallowed uneasily. "Did he really say that?"

"Yes, and much more besides."

"I'm sorry, but the last time I saw Sir Anthony he was running away from our wedding. He broke my heart."

"He also broke his own heart. He only ran because he had been made to believe that he was not good enough for you." Paddington had no scruples about snitching on a family he hadn't met, and who had wounded his friend.

While he told her what Anthony had told him about the Earl and his mother, she sat down allowing Paddington to do the same. When he had finished she wiped her eyes, and tried to pull herself together. She fished around in her handbag for a handkerchief.

"It would seem, Mr Paddington, that tragedy has brought us both to London."

"Alas, yes, my lady. But whereas I cannot bring Uncle Pastuzo back, you _can_ forgive Sir Anthony and turn your tragedy into a happy ending...that is, if you want to."

"I had forgiven him before he left the church. The trouble isn't me, though, is it? What makes you think we can change his mind about himself? That he would allow himself to marry me now when he wouldn't then?"

Paddington was about to answer when she brought a jar out of her bag.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. I brought you a small present." She passed the jar to him through the bars of his cage.

"Honey! That's very kind of you. I am very fond of honey, almost as much as marmalade! Would you like a taste, Lady Edith?"

"No, thank you. I bought it for you. But I didn't know bears liked marmalade."

"Mmm" said Paddington with his mouth full. "Especially South American bears. You see, in order to make marmalade, all we have to do is collect enough oranges. But for honey we have to tackle bees, and in Peru, all bees are Killer Bees. Our European cousins have it a lot easier."

Edith thought about the harsh life Paddington had led, and still did. Meanwhile he enjoyed the honey, although his attention was distracted by something behind Lady Edith, something she didn't see.

"I'm not sure what use I'll be, Paddington, but I want to help you and Anthony...that is, if he will let me. Apart from getting justice for you, which is worth it in itself, this is a chance for me to spend some time with him, you see, and that's so very precious, now more than ever. I...I don't think I would ever be able to stand it if we parted completely."

Paddington stood, a strange expression on his face.

"You wouldn't, Lady Edith?"

"No, because I love him, like I've never loved anyone before or ever will again. He...he's my soulmate. The only person in the world with whom I feel safe and comfortable."

Paddington saw her tears. He also saw the tears of the gentleman standing behind her. Anthony had seen that Paddington had another visitor, and had hurried over in case it was a reporter bothering him. Just as quickly, though, he realised precisely who it was, and had stood behind the cage quietly so as not to disturb her.

But having heard her declaration, he rubbed his eyes roughly, turned, and walked towards the exit. But Paddington was not going to let him escape so easily.

"Sir Anthony! How kind of you to visit me again. You know, Lady Edith, he's been here every day that I've been incarcerated."

Anthony turned to Paddington and Lady Edith, not able to hide his emotions completely despite his best efforts.

"Hello Paddington. Hello Lady Edith. I...I'm so very sorry for barging in on you like this…" Anthony's words melted away. Seeing her again so unexpectedly brought all the pain of the not-wedding day to the surface.

"I... I don't want to interrupt either of you, or make a nuisance of myself…"

Edith was a jumble of nerves, hurt, frustration, and love, but she couldn't let Anthony run away again.

"You're not interrupting, Sir Anthony. Please join us."

In the awkward silence that followed, Paddington asked how Sir Anthony's visit to Mr Crawley had gone.

"Well. Very well in fact. Mr Crawley applied for bail for you, Paddington, just as we agreed. He appears to have pulled a double bluff on the judge."

"Sorry?" asked Paddington.

"Matthew says that, in the main, judges like to feel that they are one step ahead of barristers. So, to make sure this judge refused bail, Matthew acted as though he was trying to pull the wool over _the judge's_ eyes whilst making enough mistakes for the judge to pick up on it. He did spot them and flatly refused bail."

"But surely that's a bad thing?" Edith couldn't help marvelling at how easily she and Anthony could slip back into their friendship, despite all that had passed between them.

"Not in this case. Because Paddington has been refused bail, it means we could immediately apply to the Court of Appeal, which Matthew has done. With the increasing amount of interest in Paddington's case, they felt that they had to act quickly, so they have scheduled the hearing for tomorrow. If they find for Paddington, it'll be going against the law as it stands presently. That will mean that the point of law will have to be referred to Parliament to debate, and then to confirm it or change it."

"Tomorrow?" They looked into Paddington's worried little face.

"Don't worry, little bear, Sir Anthony and I will be there to support you, and Mr Crawley will do all he can, I know." Anthony gave Edith a look, surprised at her willingness to be involved, despite all he'd heard.

"The court will send an escort for you in good time for the hearing. We'll meet you there."

"All right." Paddington didn't look like he was much comforted, but he put on a brave face. "I'd best sort things out here then, and get some rest. Thank you Sir Anthony. Thank you my lady."

* * *

...

Anthony waited until they were outside of the pound before addressing his former fiancée.

"I...I don't know how to thank you for your support. I've been contacted by important people offering their help...people I had tried to lobby unsuccessfully before your letter was published. You seem to have brought public opinion round, and brought media interest and political will with it."

"I couldn't stand idly by. That poor bear. And how many others do you think there might be like him? Hiding away for fear of human ignorance and aggression? Not just bears but all kinds of animals. It doesn't bear thinking about."

They walked on in silence, but a moment later Anthony noticed Edith was making a strange, strangulated sort of noise.

"Are you all right?" he asked, mildly panicked.

"Yes. Yes. I just realised what I'd said" she laughed gently. To Anthony's blank face she repeated " _bear_ thinking about?"

"Oh! Oh, yes, I see" and he shared the joke. It was the least tense moment he had had for a very long time. And it had been caused by Edith, of course. She always knew how to make him laugh at himself. Really she was a treasure for someone to win... _no, no, for some YOUNG man to win_.

"Do you think Paddington will be all right this evening?" she asked, becoming more serious again.

"The poor little chap has no choice; visiting hours finish at four o'clock. The honey you took, and the marmalade I left for him at the front desk will cheer him, I'm sure."

"I wouldn't want to wait out these last hours in a kennel like that. More like a prison cell…"

"Honestly, Lady Edith, it's best if you don't think of it like that. I assure you Paddington doesn't. He has made friends with the dogs and they all keep each other company."

He looked at her tenderly. _So kind_ he thought... _and a little more than kind. Does she pity Paddington because she feels trapped in the same way?_

"Are you staying with your Aunt?" he asked.

"Good heavens, no! Aunt Rosamund would pack me straight back onto a train north! I expect my father has sent out search parties for me, and that will include my Aunt however much against her will."

"You didn't tell your family you were coming?" Anthony sounded more horrified than he felt. In fact, he felt really very admiring of her.

"Er, I'm afraid I did. I left after everyone thought I'd gone to bed, and took the milk train. I really don't know where I'll stay."

Anthony immediately began analysing the situation. Edith obviously couldn't stay with her Aunt, and staying at a hotel might mean that the Press might hound her. Grantham House was out of the question. So, despite impropriety, that left her with one option...if she wanted to take it.

"If you didn't want to stay in a hotel, and I can understand why you should not with journalists on the prowl, I can offer you a room at Strallan House. I can move out for the duration should you feel it improper of me to stay."

Edith looked at him, her face transformed from fear of his censure to joy that he seemed truly glad that she was here.

"Thank you, Anthony. I...I don't know what to say...except that there must be an alternative to turning you out of your own home."

Anthony thought some more.

"There's my sister, of course. She's been rather conspicuous by her absence over the last few days. She could perhaps come to stay? Would that be acceptable to you?"

"More than acceptable...I never did get to see her at the…" Edith stopped. They looked at each other, equally fearful of the other, but carried on walking until Anthony paused outside of a particularly handsome Georgian Town House.

"Well, um, here we are, Strallan House. Do come in and relax. I'll just have a word with Stewart."

 _That is, if he doesn't hand in his notice_ he thought, nervously.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you all for your kind comments and reviews. I'm trying to make this story a bit of fun rather than the angstfest that my tales usually become! But only you can be the judge of whether I have achieved this.**_

 _ **About the English legal system I only know what I have learned from WollstonecraftHomeGirl's brilliant**_ **The Judge's Portrait** _ **and the odd BBC correspondent standing on The Strand in the rain, so I am quite sure that it doesn't work as I have described it here. But I'm not going to let that stand in the way of a good story!**_

* * *

...

Contrary to Anthony's expectations, Stewart did not resign despite the previously unaccustomed and continuing unexpected chaos in his master's life. For this Anthony was extremely grateful. In fact, the loyal butler had looked unaccountably cheered by Lady Edith's reappearance and the announcement that she would be staying at Strallan House while they fought for Paddington's freedom together.

"Are you all right, Stewart? I don't want to put even more strain on you than I have already this last week or so?"

"Not at all, Sir. I'm just very pleased to see Lady Edith. I know what a determined young lady she can be, and Paddington's case will be all the stronger for having her."

Although he knew this to be true, Anthony also knew that Stewart was discreetly not saying what he was thinking. He regarded his man with the suspicion that Stewart was expecting a reunion as he went about preparing two extra rooms, humming happily to himself. _The poor devil thinks that we may be soon engaged once again. If only he knew how impossible that is...and how much I wish it were possible!_

* * *

...

Celia Chetwood was, if anything, more stooped than her brother, even though she was considerably shorter. She had the same strikingly blue eyes, fair hair and quiet, gentle demeanour. But her eyes never stopped observing those around her with a lightning quick-wittedness. Edith thought she looked like a majestic African antelope who, despite her size, was trying to be an English Field Mouse.

Dinner was awkward. Celia watched her brother trying not to stare longingly at his former fiancée, who was sat on one side of him, with Celia the other side and Anthony at head of table. She also saw Edith's discomfort, and rightly concluded that it was caused by the estrangement with Anthony after the failed wedding, not because she hated him. Indeed, as Celia took note of stolen glances and embarrassed gaps in their conversation she knew that her brother and his should-be bride were still very much in love with one another, though the wounds caused at Downton Church were still so very raw. Kindly, she kept the topic of discussion firmly focussed on the young bear depending on Anthony, and the court case due to take place in the morning.

"Do we know anything about Paddington's parents? Does he have any family?" Celia asked.

"Only his Aunt Lucy" Anthony said sadly.

"Shouldn't someone tell her what's going on?"

"I think Paddington doesn't want to worry her" answered Edith. "He's just too thoughtful for his own good."

"Like some other people I could mention" muttered Celia casting a meaningful look in Anthony's direction. Anthony gave her a pained look back, and recognising his cue Stewart politely cleared his throat.

"Will you be requiring coffee or liqueurs Sir?"

"Not for me, thank you Stewart. I think I should turn in. Must be on good form tomorrow for Paddington's sake, you know."

"Me too" agreed Edith.

Anthony, Celia, and Edith went up the main stairs to the first floor, where Anthony bid them both 'goodnight' and disappeared into his dressing room. For propriety's sake the two ladies had rooms on the second floor. At the top of the stairs Celia suddenly asked "How do you think he's coping?"

"I...er...you mean…Paddington?"

"No, I mean my ridiculously honourable and selfless brother. How do you think he's coping with giving you up?"

"I'd say he was doing a lot better than me" Edith said something of her hurt returning.

Celia looked at her closely, and then murmured almost to herself "So, perhaps you don't know him as well as I assumed you must. But then, that's so like him...the more he loves someone the less he allows them to know how much he's hurting."

Edith looked so confused, hurt, and guilty that Celia felt obliged to clarify.

"Anthony has always had a tendency to sacrifice himself upon the altar of other people's happiness, or rather what he thinks would make other people happy. Over the years I've found the trick is to get him to believe that the thing you actually want him to do is the greatest sacrifice anyone could ask of him. That way everyone's happy. I do believe he thinks that he has to act like Lancelot or he is nothing. It's probably all our Father's fault. He was the same. Good night Lady Edith."

Edith was left gawping at Celia's words as the lady herself turned abruptly and closed her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

…

Edith contemplates the moonlight cutting through the darkness. She cannot sleep.

 _I can't believe I'm here. This is not how I expected my first night in Strallan House would be spent, alone in a guest bedroom. There again, I didn't expect to become part of Anthony's household, however temporarily, when I left Downton this time yesterday. Celia said...well, she said a lot of things! If Anthony was hurting somehow before the wedding and hid it from me, that would explain a lot. But what was he hiding? We spoke about his arm and the age difference; we discussedthem until the cows came home, for heaven's sake! Was there more that I didn't know? Or had that become an issue for him again? And if it had, why had it? Both Stewart and Paddington said that he'd broken his heart leaving me, and I did believe that he truly loved me before he fled the wedding, though afterwards I was convinced he simply didn't want me. How I wish I could talk to you properly, Anthony! I miss you. I miss my best friend. I miss the man I love. Because I do love you Anthony, so very, very much._

* * *

…

Anthony cannot sleep. All his nerves are focussed on one floor up.

 _I can't believe she's here. She should be my wife...she should be here with me. Oh, for god's sake, man, stop torturing yourself! She's better off without you. But...what she said to Paddington...if that is true...then I am not freeing her for a better life but condemning her to a life without love. If she'd been foolish enough to marry me, she would have had that soon enough when she found herself a young widow. There again the War made far too many young widows who never expected to be. Who knows what the future may bring? Carpe diem! Look what's happened to Paddington! Poor Paddington. If we manage to get him out of this hole, I'm going to make damn sure he's well taken care of. Edith has been a godsend for Paddington, an angel. She is...my angel too, who gave me back my life. Dear god, I love her. I love her. I love her._

* * *

…

Andy, the Court official wasn't at all sure about this. First, there was Bert, the Council man. Now he'd known Bert for the best part of fifteen years. Tough as old boots he was. Nothing he hadn't seen. And yet here he was, tears in his eyes, wringing his hands like some maiden aunt seeing a favourite nephew off to boarding school for the first time.

"Have you got your 'at, Paddington? In your suitcase is it? And your brush? Remember: be smart, that makes a good impression on them judges it does. You can always come back to see us when you're a free bear!"

Andy gave him a bit of an unsure, old-fashioned look.

Another thing that spooked Andy was the dogs. They were all watching. Most of them in concentrated silence, but a few were whimpering, as though they were crying too.

Finally, there was the bear himself. He was calm, polite, compliant, and, well, noble.

But orders was orders. He took out a bit of paper and read.

"Mr Bear, I is 'ereby instructed to escort you to the Court of Appeal to 'ear your case before the Lords Justice. Please show me your 'ands...er, paws."

Paddington obeyed, and Andy clipped the pawcuffs on him.

"Is that really necessary, Andy? 'E's a good bear, 'e is!"

"Sorry, Bert, sorry Mr Bear, but that's protocol."

"That's quite all right, sir. You're only doing your duty, I understand" said Paddington.

Andy led his furry charge out to the Black Maria parked outside. Behind him, Bert was shouting "Good luck, Paddington!" over the now almost deafening wave of supportive barking.

Paddington sat quietly during the short journey to The Strand. He thought of Uncle Pastuzo and how brave he had been. He thought of Aunt Lucy and how proud she was of him. He thought of Sir Anthony and his sad kindness. Paddington wanted to live up to their expectations of him.

The vehicle stopped, Andy opened the back doors and waved Paddington out.

It was because Paddington was standing in the police van that he could clearly see the road outside the Court, and Sir Anthony and Lady Edith on the other side. Lady Edith caught sight of the small bear in pawcuffs and could not believe the indignity being heaped on him. She exclaimed her surprised disgust and stepped out into the road to berate the official.

"He's not a circus animal, you know!"

She was so involved that she didn't see the lorry speeding along the road towards her.

Anthony cried out, but even he was not quick enough to reach Edith in time.

Paddington didn't even think. He tore the pawcuffs off as if they were made of paper and ran to the road, bear-style on all fours, as fast as he could, leaping at Edith, crashing into her and forcing her back to the pavement just as the lorry screeched to a stop behind them. Bear and lady flew through the air colliding with Anthony, causing all three of them to fall in a heap. Anthony was the first to recover from the shock.

"My darling! Are you hurt? Oh heavens, my sweet one!"

Anthony held her in his good arm where he had caught her as she fell, beside himself with worry and panic. Paddington stood up, a little dazed, asking whether everyone was all right. The lorry driver got out of his vehicle, white-faced and shaken, and Andy rushed over closely followed by Matthew, who had been standing outside of the Court in his wig and gown waiting for everyone to arrive and who had witnessed it all.

Paddington and Anthony helped Edith to her feet, and she tried to get everyone to stop fussing but she was visibly shaken. She leaned down and gave Paddington a big hug to thank him, making the bear's face turn a deep red underneath his fur, and his nose to become pink.

"Paddington! That was astounding! Did you know that the pawcuffs were no match for your strength?" asked Matthew.

"Well, er, yes, I did" Paddington replied sheepishly.

"Well, why, in 'eaven's name, did you let me put 'em on yer!?" exclaimed Andy.

"Because everyone seemed so frightened of me. It seemed like the best thing to do to reassure everyone."

"Oh, Paddington!" said Edith sympathetically.

Matthew turned to Andy and the driver.

"Would you both be prepared to give evidence of what you've just seen under oath?"

"That'll take time, that will. I've got deliveries to do."

"Would it help if I summonsed you?"

The driver smiled. "Anything official I can give to my gaffer would make all the difference!"

So that's what Matthew did.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a great hubbub coming from the court. Anthony, Edith, and the lorry driver were sat in an area reserved for witnesses. The last thing that they heard before the doors were closed was the Court Clerk declaring "All rise for their Lords Justice Beete, Flogham, and Smite. The case to be heard: Crown v. Strallan. First witness: call Andrew Bloggs, Chief Court Usher."

Edith looked at Anthony her brow furrowed from worry and confusion.

"Why is it 'Crown v. Strallan' not 'Crown v. Bear'?"

"That goes right to the heart of the case. Paddington can't be the defendant because in law he is 'just' an animal. Look" he said quietly so only she would hear, "are you sure you're all right? You don't have to give evidence if you're not feeling up to it."

"I'm fine. And I _must_ give evidence. If I didn't and we lost I would never forgive myself."

"Please, I would be so much happier if you'd agree to be seen by a doctor, Edith. Let me call one round when we get…"

Worry about leaving Downton in the middle of the night without a word, nerves about her upcoming appearance in one of the most public courts in the land, and the shock of the near miss with the lorry combined to push Edith over the edge of decorum. She interrupted Anthony brusquely.

"So _now_ you care! Why didn't you care in Downton Church? When I was more broken by _you_ than I ever would have been if that lorry had mashed me into The Strand!"

He hung his head, a lead weight of shame borne on his shoulders. It was bound to come up, he knew, sooner or later. He forced himself to look back at her, a sea of blue sadness in his eyes. He opened his mouth to answer her, though he knew there was absolutely nothing he could possibly say to make his apology anywhere near adequate.

"Call Sir Anthony Strallan!"

The Court Clerk waited at the door for him. He stood hesitantly, looked back at Edith as though he was about to say something, shook his head, then walked into the court. The ancient doors swung closed behind him. Edith and the lorry driver were left to their own thoughts for some time. As soon as Anthony had gone, she felt bad about snapping at him. It was clear to her now that something had pushed him over the edge that day, something dreadful which had caused him to commit an awful act, so out of keeping with his sweet and chivalrous nature. She had suspected that it might have been her father, or even Mary again. But both of them had remained at Downton with her. Hadn't they?

"Ahem. Lady Edith?"

She was brought back to reality by a pair of shining black shoes which came to a halt in front of her. Looking further up, she saw pinstripe trousers pressed with razor-sharp creases, and then the serious, judging face of Mr Murray, her father's man of business.

"I have been looking for you all over London, my lady. Your father is worried; he telephoned me and asked me to find you. Now I can, at least, tell him that you are safe."

"Oh. I...erm...I'm sorry you've been troubled, Mr Murray."

"Lord Grantham was emphatic that I inform him where you are staying."

Edith was silent. She didn't want anyone to know that she was staying with Anthony, but she didn't want to lie either.

"Lady Edith?"

He sounded exasperated, annoyed, and increasingly impatient. Edith, already not in a mood to be bullied, straightened her back and narrowed her eyes.

"It is obvious that the Crawleys have already presumed too much upon your kindness. I will telephone Downton myself and save you any further trouble. Now I must continue my preparations before I am called. Thank you and good day, Mr Murray."

Edith had not often had to play the part of the proud, titled lady who believed implacably that she had a right to order other people about, nor did she often want to, but twenty-odd years of watching her mother and grandmother had taught her that if you said a thing with enough force and confidence, most people bowed to your will. Mr Murray dealt with the aristocracy on a daily basis, but even he seemed to be taken aback, as though a previously sweet and docile puppy had suddenly growled. The two of them stared each expecting the other to back down.

The stalemate was broken by the Court Clerk calling for her. She picked up her bag, nodded at Murray imperiously, and went through the doors as Anthony came out. The former fiancées shared a look.

"I think it's going well. Matthew's doing a grand job. Good luck" he said quietly as she passed.

Murray was not a dullard. That small exchange was all he needed.

* * *

…

The three Judges deliberated for less than fifteen minutes. When they pronounced their judgment they found unanimously in Paddington's favour. They said there was no admissible argument against his having rights as a person when he was so obviously possessed of intellect, a sense of morality, and bravery. It was ordered that Paddington should be released immediately and the case referred to the Houses of Parliament.

Edith and Anthony waited for Paddington to be formally released. He thanked the Court officials politely, then shook paws with Anthony warmly.

"The first battle won, Sir Anthony. I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't count your chickens yet, young bear. Wait until we get through the next battle before you thank me."

"Sir, even if I end up merely being your pet in legal terms, I will always be grateful to you."

Edith could see the tears in Anthony's eyes and his lips held stiffly together in a brave attempt not to let his emotions overwhelm him. To save his pride, she took Paddington's paw to lead him out into The Strand where Stewart would be waiting to take them all home to Strallan House. Matthew would be held up making sure all the legal papers were correct and in order, and would join them later.

"I believe that Mrs Bird has prepared a celebratory dinner! I don't know about you, Paddington, but I feel like a bath to wash all that _law_ off before I can enjoy it properly."

They left the Royal Courts of Justice chattering merrily with Anthony following gratefully behind.

* * *

…

Dinner was not exactly celebratory. More like...just very relieved.

"Even if we don't get any further than this, Paddington, the worst that can happen is that I am fined for illegally taking in a bear without a licence. Isn't that so, Matthew?" Anthony turned to his advocate. Matthew was staring into air, deep in thought, but the sound of his name jolted him back.

"Mm? Oh, yes. Yes, Sir Anthony...well, there is the little matter of how Paddington got here, since _you_ didn't import him, nor did anyone _export_ him from Peru except himself. But I'd like to see how the courts tackle that one!"

"Aunt Lucy put me on the boat to England" said Paddington. "She won't get into any trouble, will she?"

Suddenly, Paddington was very worried again. Edith smiled understandingly and took his paw, giving him as much reassurance as she could.

"She can't be charged with anything, not in this country. And I shouldn't think the Peruvian authorities are a bit bothered" Celia chipped in. "You stowed away on the boat, but since neither you, nor your Aunt Lucy, are allowed to be considered free agents...not yet at least...they can't hold anyone to blame for that either."

Paddington smiled again. "Good, good. I must write to her to let her know things are much more satisfactory." So while the humans adjourned to the library for coffee and liqueurs, he bid everyone goodnight and went upstairs to his bedroom, spending a very content half hour lying in his lovely bear bed, composing a reassuring letter to his aunt, before dropping off for the best night's sleep he'd had in weeks.

* * *

…

"You're distracted, Matthew. Is there something you know and we don't?" Edith caught her cousin by the coffee pot and spoke quietly with worry in her voice.

"It's nothing to do with Paddington. That's a straightforward fight now to win the vote in the two Houses of Parliament. Considering the sort of comments the judges and other barristers were making at the RCJ after the public left, I actually think we may be in with a chance. And if we can introduce Paddington to as many Lords and MPs as we can, all the better."

"But something's getting to you, isn't it? Can I help?"

"I wish you could. But I know enough about your family to know that you can't. It's Mary." He withdrew a folded telegram from his waistcoat pocket and gave it to her. It read

SEE YOU'VE TAKEN ON A COUPLE OF LOST CAUSES IN BEAR AND STRALLAN *STOP* IF YOU'RE TRYING TO IMPRESS ME DON'T BOTHER *STOP* PAPA WILL BE VOTING AGAINST YOU IN THE HOUSE

"I didn't know she was that fond of you" Edith muttered with a smile as she handed the note back to him.

"What?" he exclaimed incredulous.

"Matthew, if she really didn't love you, she would have cast you out of her mind and never given you another thought. That's just how she is. Instead, she's sending you taunting telegrams. I think there's two messages here: firstly, she's still thinking of you; and secondly, I think she's warning us about Papa."

"Oh. Gosh!" She put a friendly hand on his arm, and left him even deeper in thought than before.

* * *

…

Once Matthew had gone home, Anthony, Edith, and Celia were left alone...and in silence. Anthony and Edith were obviously acutely embarrassed by being in the same room, and Celia didn't talk much anyway. But she was a ferociously incisive observer. She looked from Edith to her brother to her coffee cup and then back again, gauging the atmosphere between the couple. Something was wrong. She decided to cut them some slack and excused herself for a moment to visit the powder room.

"How are you feeling now, Edith?"

"I want to apologise."

They spoke tentatively but at exactly the same time, not quite hearing what the other had said. At least it broke the tension. They both gave a small, uncomfortable laugh

"Do go on" Anthony offered, ever the gentleman.

"I...I just wanted to apologise for snapping at you. I was still shaken by the near miss with the lorry I think."

"Edith, you had...have every right to berate me for what I did to you at Downton Church. It's just, well, I know that it was unforgivable, that there's absolutely nothing I can say to apologise, nothing I can do to make it better."

"You can tell me what made you do it, what your reasons were."

"You know my reasons, Edith. I'm too old and crippled ever to give you the happiness you deserve."

"No! We had sorted that out. Something else must have happened. Tell me!" She was getting upset and frustrated again.

Anthony looked around him, but failed to find anything that would save him from telling her the truth.

"There were...comments...among the congregation at the Church...comments I could not ignore…"

"What sort of comments? Who said them? Did they actually say them to your face, or were they talking behind your back?"

Suddenly, she was as tenacious as a terrier with a bone. _No wonder she's such a good journalist_ Anthony thought.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that they brought me to my senses. And I did the only sensible, compassionate thing open to me in the circumstances."

"Compassionate? You broke my heart!"

He looked, and felt, like a squirming insect impaled on a pin. He kept quiet, partly because he knew he deserved this torture, partly because he had never truly believed that Edith loved him. Yet here she was saying that he'd broken her heart. Could it be true? Did she really love him? Had he made the most appalling mistake?

Edith meanwhile had noticed something familiar about Anthony's choice of words.

"Wait! 'The sensible thing to do'? It was Granny, wasn't it? She poured poison into your ear!"

"I'm afraid it was. But she was right!"

"She most certainly was not right! . But if you had actually loved me then it wouldn't have mattered. You wouldn't have run. You came to your senses and realised what a horrible marriage you were making. Who wants the dull, awkward, ugly Crawley sister for a wife?!"

It was too much for Anthony.

"I ran because I loved you…because I still love you! Because I want you more than the stars and the earth! And if I gave in, even just for a second, I would never have had the courage to give you your freedom. I had to let you go."

Edith stopped weeping and stared at him. He'd never said anything like this before. Anthony looked stricken that he had confessed. She really shouldn't know. She would only try to pursue him again. And it was so wrong.

Celia walked down the corridor in silence, listened at the door, heard no noise, presumed nothing had happened, and entered the quiet room saying "So, I think it's bedtime, don't you?"

* * *

...

 ** _This was meant to be a one-shot..._**

 ** _As usual, my plans were pushed politely, but firmly, aside by Anthony and Edith, and aided this time by a small, accident-prone, Peruvian bear. I am sorry for the delays between postings while I struggle to keep THEIR ideas on track. I mean, have you ever taken dictation from a bear?! It's not easy._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I don't know why this tale has taken so long. Please accept my apologies. It was started for Andith Fest 2015, and it is my intention to finish it for Andith Fest 2017. We shall see if I manage it._**

* * *

.

Edith had a difficult night. Anthony's declaration had rattled her. _Declarations_ …plural, actually. At last she had discovered what had really caused Anthony to run: it had been her grandmother who had pushed him to breaking point at the church, and thinking back she could remember other censorious remarks that the Dowager Countess had said over the month of their engagement, and even before that. And those were only the ones when Edith had been present. What had Granny said to him when she hadn't been there? There had also been the night before the wedding, when Anthony had been even more withdrawn than usual after dinner. She herself had been so excited that she had put it down to his wedding nerves at the time. Had Granny got to him sometime that evening too?

But what really overwhelmed her was his _other_ declaration, the more important one. _He had really loved her._ He hadn't jilted her because he didn't want to marry her. He had wanted to marry her very much, and _he still had given her up because he believed that was the best thing for her_. No one had ever loved her like that. He had sacrificed his happiness for hers. He'd sacrificed his happiness, his reputation, his standing in society, many of his friendships, his ability to go into the village, or even anywhere in the county, without accusing looks...the list went on and on the more she thought about it.

As far as she was concerned, that proved that he really did deserve her, arm and age and everything notwithstanding. She thought there were very few men who would have the gallantry and bravery and selflessness to do what he had done. Perhaps one man in a thousand...or more.

But until she managed to change Anthony's mind about what it was she wanted and whether she and he both deserved to have it, there was little that she could do. That had always been the problem, and she still didn't know how to solve it, but making her peace with him after last night's explosions of emotion would be a good start. She made her way down to breakfast more determined than ever that she would change Anthony's mind about her, about their situation, and about their future.

* * *

.

In the breakfast room, Celia was helping herself to eggs and bacon, and Paddington was already sticky with marmalade around his muzzle. Stewart stood in attendance by the sideboard, but Anthony was not there.

"Good morning, everyone" she smiled. "Is Anthony sleeping in?"

"Heavens, no! Anthony is always up with the lark" answered Celia.

Stewart handed her a plate, and a sympathetic smile.

"Sir Anthony left about an hour ago, m'lady. He said he was going for a walk in the park, to clear his head after the efforts of the last few days. He took a bag of oats and said he was going to feed the ducks."

"Oats? For ducks?"

"Yes, my lady. Bread is actually really rather bad for ducks.**"

"Oh. Thank you Stewart."

She took a piece of toast and sat by Paddington.

"How did you sleep?"

"Much, much better, thank you, Lady Edith. And you?"

"Quite well, thank you. I'm very glad you are now back with us, Paddington."

"Do you know what happens next?" asked Celia.

"We have to lobby as many Members of Parliament and Members of the House of Lords as we can. I believe Sir Anthony has a plan in mind" Edith replied.

"Well, I hope you like tea, young bear" muttered Celia into her own teacup "because you are going to be drinking _gallons_ of the stuff in the next few weeks!"

"If you've finished your marmalade, Paddington, why don't we wander over to the park and join Sir Anthony and find out what this plan is?"

* * *

.

In actual fact, Edith really wanted to talk to Anthony alone. But that was unlikely to happen during the day, and with Celia about. Edith felt that she could trust Paddington to keep anything he heard to himself. As they strolled over to the ponds, they chatted about Paddington's letter to Aunt Lucy and which MPs and Lords Edith herself knew.

"You are very well-connected, Lady Edith!" said the bear.

"Not as well as some" she replied, thinking of Mary, and her father.

"Might I ask, how many other bears like me have you met in England?"

"None" she answered apologetically, and regretted saying it immediately when she saw Paddington's sad furry face.

"None at all?"

"No. I'm sorry Paddington" she confirmed, shaking her head sadly.

They came out from a stand of trees and saw Anthony. He was standing by the pond, his shoulders hunched, deep in thought, occasionally tossing a handful of oats at the large raft of ducks that had gathered around him.

Despite Paddington's predicament, despite everything, Edith's heart leapt. Here was the man she loved, and he loved her. They really could be so very, very happy…if only…

Anthony heard their voices and turned around. When his eyes met Edith's she felt she might fall into their depths, they were so troubled, and he seemed to be pleading with her silently. She knew she was looking at him with a similar intensity; neither of them caring what anyone around might think…or taking much notice of what Paddington was doing.

One of Paddington's many lovable virtues was that he didn't dwell on misery. Most of the time he was a cheerful little fellow. When he saw the ducks he shook sad, lonely thoughts from his head and became entranced by the comical, feathery creatures.

"I've never seen ducks before, only in picture books! Aren't they lovely?!"

Alas, the ducks had never seen a real bear before either, and _they_ didn't think _he_ was lovely at all. With a sudden eruption of quacks, flaps, feathers, and spraying water, the ducks took to the air. In the confusion, Paddington's beloved hat was knocked from his head and fell into the pond, gently floating out from the bank.

"Argh! My hat! It was my Uncle Pastuzo's! I can't lose it!"

Paddington panicked up and down the side of the pond, reaching out to the hat, and not getting anywhere near it as it glided along, gently spinning and getting wetter and wetter, and heavier and heavier. Very soon it was going to sink. Paddington had to do something. He realised that the hat was drifting towards one of the elegant Weeping Willows by the side of the pond. Quickly scrambling up the tree and along a branch overhanging the water, Paddington leaned out to the hat, further and further, nearer and nearer the hat. The thing about Weeping Willows is that their branches, though graceful, are not very strong. With a snap and a flurry of ripping leaves as his paw slid down the bending wood, Paddington fell into the pond with an enormous splash.

Edith closed her eyes momentarily in exasperation and embarrassment, but opened them immediately when she heard Anthony ripping off his sling and casting his jacket aside, running towards where the small bear was floundering.

"He's a tree-dwelling bear. He can't swim" Anthony called as he dived into the pond with determination. He reached Paddington and pulled him out of the water to get his breath. Then put his good arm around the bear's neck, and holding his head above the water and supported by his chest, he paddled back to the bank just with his feet. Edith helped to pull Paddington back onto the grass and laid him on his side, then went to help Anthony get himself out of the smelly pond.

"Are you all right Paddington?" they pleaded, thumping the sodden bear on the back as he coughed.

"Yes. Yes, I think I am. Thank you, Sir Anthony. You've saved my life…again!"

Anthony, still getting his breath back, could only mutter "You're welcome".

Now it was sure that Paddington was not hurt, Edith gazed at Anthony with puppy dog eyes.

"That was amazing, Anthony! You're not a cripple: I think you're marvellous. I've always thought you were marvellous!"

Anthony stopped dead and just gazed at her.

While they were recovering (Paddington from another coughing fit, Anthony from Edith's praise), Edith went back to the pond and found a long stick, and used it to fish Paddington's hat out of the murky depths.

"It'll be fine once it's had a wash…which also applies to you two, I think!" she smiled.

* * *

.

Poor Stewart groaned inwardly when he opened the front door and saw the state of man and bear, but he drew baths for each of them and ensured that they both got warm and clean again, wallowing in the heat of the hot water.

Celia, drinking tea in the morning room, couldn't stop laughing when she heard from Edith what had happened.

"When Anthony asked me to come over and stay, I had no idea it was going to be this entertaining!"

"It was quite serious, Mrs Chetwood. Paddington could've drowned."

"Nonsense. The water's only about six feet deep there."

"But Paddington's only three feet tall…"

"Ah, yes, yes, you're right. But Anthony wouldn't have drowned, and he wouldn't have let Paddington drown."

"But that's the marvellous thing about your brother, isn't it? He's totally selfless; never a thought for himself. And yet people take him for granted."

"People take him for granted because Anthony doesn't make anything of himself; he thinks so little of himself, you see. For instance, like when he…"

She stopped, looking sheepish.

"Like when he left me at the altar?" Edith finished for her. Celia nodded. _No one ever talks about it_ _do they? At least not to me._ Edith thought. She could stand it no longer.

"I now understand why he did that, and I appreciate what he sacrificed for me. And consequently, I want to convince him that he was mistaken, that my family were mistaken, that everyone was just plain wrong! Everyone was under the impression that he would ruin my life, when in fact he is the only person who can make me happy and give me the freedom to live my life, because he's the only person who has ever really seen me or understood me…or respected me and…and…and because I love him, with all my heart and soul."

"Brava, Edith!" declared Celia, looking at her admiringly. "You deserve him. You both deserve happiness. Tell me what I can do to help, and I will!" She put her arms around her prospective sister-in-law and hugged her.

Behind the door to the morning room, Anthony, who had heard every word, struggled for breath, and walked briskly away.

* * *

.

** If you google "what to feed ducks" you'll get the website of The Canal and River Trust. There you'll discover that feeding bread to ducks is bad for them, along with a list of things that are good for them, an interview with a duck about her life (yes, really), and a link to a hilarious video of a crust of bread chasing a reluctant duck, and much more.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Well, it's turned out to be an eventful Andith Fest so far. Lots of wonderful stories, plenty of activity on Tumblr. And I've collected my first troll. Thank you JF for your kind, brave review. If it hadn't been for you, I might have chucked it all in then and there. *bows low*_**

* * *

.

Anthony walked smartly into his study. He needed to pull himself together…but…how could he possibly do that now?!

Edith had said that she loved him.

He forced himself to breathe, and to think. How could he have committed such a dreadful misreading of her feelings? He laughed bitterly: because he was so blinded by his own lack of self-belief. And…and because Robert had not even mentioned Edith's feelings at dinner the night before the ceremony. He'd said he was glad she was happy. He didn't say _why_ she was happy. There again, men of Robert and Anthony's class and generation didn't discuss such things. There was nothing too unusual in what the earl had said.

However, Edith had told him that her family didn't understand her. He should have known that their opinions would differ greatly from Edith's own.

There was one inescapable truth in what he had heard: in his misery, he had spurned the greatest gift a woman can give a man. He felt ashamed, and remorseful, and very, very sorry. Most of all, he felt a huge, burning need to put his mistake right…if he could after all that had happened.

He wiped his eyes and face with his handkerchief, squared his shoulders, and returned to the morning room.

"Stewart said there might be some coffee left? Or has Paddington drunk it all?" he asked brightly.

"Paddington isn't down from his bath yet, so you have a sporting chance of making a dent in it" replied Celia.

Anthony poured himself a warming cup of coffee, and looked at his ex-bride-to-be…and hoped she might still consent to accepting him. Did he see something of what had passed between her and his sister in her eyes? Or was he imagining it?

"I've been thinking about the best way to proceed. And I would welcome your opinions" he said as he sat down with the two most precious women to him in all the world.

"It would be good to have access to lists of all the current MPs and peers" Edith chipped in. "Then we could go through them, identify who's for Paddington, and who's against…"

"…and those as yet undecided…" contributed Celia.

"Absolutely. I couldn't agree more. I've asked Stewart to dig them out of my study when he's finished with Paddington" agreed Anthony.

"Then we should make a list of who we want to visit, and who we can invite here" said Edith.

"And that should include all the 'maybes' and a few of the 'for Paddingtons' just to strengthen their resolve, don't you think?" stated Celia.

"And a few of the 'against Paddingtons' to try to change their minds. But really our strategy all depends on how much time we have. We really don't know whether that's days, weeks, or months" said Anthony with frustration.

"The debate will start with the House of Commons, won't it? And then, if it passes three readings, it will be referred to the House of Lords. So we should start with the MPs, yes?" Edith said.

"I can always depend upon you for that sort of clear thinking, Lady Edith" Anthony smiled proudly, making Edith blink, look down, and blush in the glare of his praise.

At that moment Stewart appeared.

"Ah, Stewart! Good man! Do you have those lists I asked you to find?" asked Anthony.

"Alas, I have not had any opportunity to find them, sir, since I have been assisting Master Paddington. I regret to report that he has, _somehow_ …" (here Stewart couldn't stop himself rolling his eyes just a little)…"accidentally flooded the bathroom while taking his bath. I'm very sorry, sir, but I'm not sure that my abilities stretch to restoring the facilities to their previous acceptable condition, sir. Some refurbishment by outside specialists will be required."

Anthony put a hand on his man's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Stewart. God knows that bear has the very worst luck! Do whatever you think necessary. And don't worry about the lists. I'll find them."

"Thank you, sir. I'm most grateful."

* * *

.

So the rest of the morning was spent in the library, with all three of them searching out lists of the members of both Houses of Parliament. Over an informal lunch, they discussed who they should lobby first.

A bit later on, Paddington reappeared looking very sheepish, and still a bit damp. Although Anthony was understanding of misfortunes that might befall the bear anywhere else in the house, the baronet could not stand the thought of anything untoward happening to his precious library.

"Please, Paddington" he said, "you've had a very trying time what with the dog pound and the trial and everything. I do understand that. When you're tired accidents happen. I insist you return to your room and get some rest before dinner."

"If you're sure I can't help…" the small bear bemoaned.

"I do think it's for the best, Paddington" cooed Edith soothingly. "Tomorrow we are going to begin trying to change MPs minds about you, and we'll need you in top form! Go and have a nap and conserve your energy."

To everyone's relief, that's what he did.

* * *

.

When she thought Celia was deep enough into what she was reading not to notice anything else, Edith walked over to Anthony's side.

"Erm, yesterday, at the court, while you were giving evidence, Mr Murray found me."

"Murray? Was he the chap dressed more formally than the Prime Minister? Grey moustache?"

"Yes. You saw him?"

"Could hardly miss him."

"He's my father's lawyer and man of business. Papa sent the hounds out to find me."

Anthony went white.

"What now?"

"I promised Murray I would call Downton. I'd like to get it over and done with. Might I use your telephone?"

"Of course, of course." He led the way to the back of the hall where the night porter was usually stationed, indicating where the telephone was hidden in a booth with a wave of his hand. Then he began to walk away to give her privacy.

"Anthony?"

"Yes?" He span round again, hopefully.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but...would you stay here...with me...keep me company while I call them? I know I'm going to be told off like a schoolgirl playing truant, and…"

"I will always support you, my dear, in any way you require and whenever you will allow me" he murmured.

She smiled and blushed slightly.

"Thank you."

She picked up the receiver and asked for Downton Abbey.

"Downton Abbey, this is the Butler speaking."

"Hello Carson, it's Lady Edith here."

"My lady!" She heard his surprise in his voice. "Are you safe?"

"Yes, Carson, I'm fine, thank you for being concerned. I daresay you and Mrs Hughes are the only people who were."

"His Lordship has been very concerned, my lady." Of course Carson would defend Papa; he always did. But she noticed the loyal butler's careful choice of words. Before she could ask him to clarify whether her father was concerned about her or about the Crawley name, Carson had excused himself to fetch the earl.

She waited nervously, whispering to Anthony that Robert was being found. He smiled encouragingly back, although she could see that he too was nervous.

"EDITH! _Where are you?!"_ Her father's roar caused her to hold the receiver away from her ear.

"Hello Papa."

"Have you any idea how much trouble you have caused by running off in the night like that?"

"Actually, Papa, I didn't think anyone would miss me."

"You've been gone _days_." Robert was beginning to quieten down a bit. "Of course we missed you, my girl. Your mother has been at her wit's end. Murray said he'd found you and you looked all right, but you wouldn't tell him where you are staying, although he had a suspicion that you might be doing something rather reckless."

"Papa, I'm a grown woman of twenty-five. I don't believe I have to ask for your permission to visit London."

"But it would have been polite to tell us you were going. I thought we'd brought you up better than that."

Now Edith was feeling thoroughly reprimanded.

"Yes, Papa. I'm sorry. I just…I was feeling…"

"I know, my dear girl. It's quite natural that you should feel confused and upset after what that blasted cad Strallan put you through."

Anthony, able to hear everything Robert said, winced.

"I needed to talk to him, Papa. I needed to know why he did what he did."

"Oh, Edith…!"

"It's fine, Papa. I understand now. I'm feeling much calmer. And I've found a cause."

"Yes, that bear. The papers are making a meal of that. Do you have to continue to be involved?"

"You haven't met him, Papa. He's a very brave and noble bear, and I believe his cause is just. Won't you meet him, and make up your own mind?"

"Certainly not. The very idea. But where are you staying Edith? Please tell me Murray was wrong. You're not living in sin with…"

"I'm staying with…Mrs Celia Chetwood."

"Chetwood? What?! Isn't she…?"

"Sorry Papa, I can't hear you very well…"

Edith rubbed her hand over the speaker to create static and then cut the call.

She replaced the receiver and turned to find Anthony had stepped towards her.

"Oh Edith!"

Edith sniffed her hurt away.

"It's all right. He's always a bit like that when something's gone against him. I'm…I'm sorry he called you a cad."

"He has every right to call me a cad, because that is what I am."

She looked up into his eyes.

"No you're not. You thought you were saving me from a wasted life of drudgery and lost opportunities."

"That _is_ what I thought… _then_."

His face was set and determined. She almost reached up and kissed him there and then.

"There you are!" cried Celia. "I've just discovered there's a number of MPs involved with animal welfare. We should start with them, don't you think?"

* * *

.

The first meeting was a soirée a few nights' later for a group of MPs who supported Paddington's cause. Anthony, Edith, and Matthew all thought that a positive gathering should be the first one that Paddington had to experience. He might have to deal with negative opinions later, so having met advocates first would help him endure that.

"Paddington, may I introduce the Right Honourable Mr Edward Shortt, the Home Secretary" said Edith, with a reassuring hand on the bear's shoulders.

"Mr Bear, I am very pleased to meet you." Paddington shook paws with a tall man wearing a monocle, immaculately dressed in a fashion that was ten years out of date.

"Thank you very much, sir. I do hope my friends and I haven't inconvenienced you at all" replied Paddington with his usual polished manners.

"No, certainly not! Sometimes it's rather refreshing to be able to support a clear, moral case. Is that not so, Freddie?" he addressed a man behind him, who stepped forward to join the little group.

"Absolutely, Teddy. It's an honour to shake paws with you, Mr Bear" he said.

Mr Shortt continued the introductions.

"Mr Bear, this is my Right Honourable friend, Sir Frederick Banbury. He's one of His Majesty's opposition _and_ Chairman of the Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals."

Paddington looked from one man to the other. They seemed, well, almost friendly.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but I thought that your party political differences might extend to your views on my case?"

"Of course not!" said one.

"Everyone believes that, because we sit on opposite sides of the House, we must be at each other's throats all the time hating each other personally, like Gladstone and Disraeli, when in actual fact it couldn't be further from the truth. We have to work together most of the time, Mr Bear. It helps if we can get along, and indeed we share many opinions on a variety of issues" said the other.

"Do you think that will apply to the rest of your honourable friends?" asked Paddington, hope lighting his eyes.

"I sincerely hope so! And please rest assured that we shall be lobbying all of our colleagues to convince them of the strength of the ethical argument in favour of granting you your rights in law."

"Absolutely. Then there's the economic and diplomatic advantages of being the first country in the world to acknowledge intelligent non-humans. We mustn't forget that!"

It'll be one in the eye for the Americans, eh?" They chuckled as another man, equally well-dressed was introduced to Paddington.

And so it went on. All night.

* * *

.

It was past midnight when the last guest left, and everyone was able to sit down in the library to draw breath, take a nightcap, and relax before bed.

"It seemed to go very well" observed Matthew.

"But they were all people who had already decided to support us" moaned Paddington "and I was nervous enough as it was. How will I cope with Members who are hostile?"

"You will have us all to back you up, young bear" said Celia.

"Certainly" agreed Edith.

"Courage, Paddington. We're on the home straight!" added Anthony.

Paddington gave them all a weak, tired smile.

* * *

.

Mr Edward Shortt and Sir Frederick Banbury were real people. I've based their positions, dress, and backgrounds on their entries in Wikipedia so they must be true (!).

.

If you don't know how Paddington flooded the bathroom, may I suggest you watch the first Paddington film to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I want to thank JF, TammyTeresa64, and Lady Spotted Horse again for the diplomatic way that yesterday's disagreement was settled. Sometimes it is easy to forget that we are dealing here with FICTION. Perhaps that's because reality is so horrible at the moment that we escape into this fantasy world, which becomes so much more satisfying when we have friends to share it with. So I say again, we Andith shippers are very lucky to belong to this wonderful band of supporters, and I appreciate and treasure every reader, every review, every favourite, and every follow._**

 ** _And perhaps some of us could wander over to the Bedith corner of FF from time to time?_**

* * *

.

Having the Home Secretary supporting Paddington's cause was a major boon. He instructed his civil servants to arrange the majority of the meetings with other MPs that Anthony, Matthew, Edith, and Celia had expected to have to do themselves. There was one problem in that animals of any kind were banned from the Palace of Westminster, so if MPs wanted to meet Paddington they had to do so in Victoria Tower Gardens, or, if it was raining, in a nearby café, or at the Home Office building. Sometimes, these politicians did not wish to meet him, especially if they were ambiguous about whether they were pro or con granting him the same rights as humans in law. With such people, Anthony found that Matthew was a godsend. He had charm, but argued forcefully and persuasively, just like a good barrister should. When Paddington was part of the meetings, he was remarkable. He was so polite and diplomatic that no one had any excuse to think him unworthy of being considered 'civilised' in law.

All this activity and interest among politicians, journalists, and other interested parties such as animal lovers and constitutional reformers meant that the first reading of the bill to grant rights to 'intelligent non-humans capable of moral and ethical behaviours' was pushed to the top of the pile. Before Anthony or Matthew knew it, the second, most important reading had been scheduled for five days' time.

The meetings with MPs continued, and everyone was getting very tired.

"It's only for another week. We must all remember that" stated Anthony at dinner one night.

"That's what you think" muttered Celia. When her brother looked at her sternly, she clarified.

"If you win in the Commons, we'll have it all to do again for the Lords."

"It won't be as bad" said Matthew. "The Lords are really a glorified checking service to make sure the Commons don't do anything supremely stupid.

"But the Lords includes the Earl of Grantham." Everyone looked at Edith who was looking down, quietly sad.

"You don't have to be part of that particular meeting, you know" said Anthony.

"That's kind of you, but do you think I am going to be able to ignore my father for the rest of my life? No, I should go. It's the only way we might sway him."

Paddington put his paw on her hand. "Don't worry, Lady Edith. It gives me an opportunity to pay you back for all your kindness, because this time _I_ can be there for _you_."

Edith sniffed, mumbled "Thank you Paddington", and kissed the top of his furry head before running out of the French windows to the garden.

Anthony stood.

"Please continue with your meal. I'll see if she's all right."

Then he slowly walked out towards Edith, giving her some time to herself before he reached her, sitting on a seat by a small fountain under a tree at the end of the perfectly manicured little city plot.

"Edith, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"A different life."

"Oh my dear!"

"I know. I know. That's very ungrateful of me, when there are thousands of people with much less than I have. But…"

Anthony risked coming a little closer.

"You didn't choose your family."

"No, I didn't!"

"May I sit with you for a moment?" he asked gently.

"Yes, please do."

He sat and offered her his clean handkerchief, which she took gratefully.

"Have you thought what will happen to Paddington after all this is over?" he asked.

"I assumed that he would live here with you. You're not going to throw him out, are you?" Edith looked really shocked.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't dream of doing anything like that. The poor bear's been through such a lot already. But sooner or later he may want to leave to look for a life of his own. I was thinking I might set up a trust fund for him, so he doesn't have to scrape and scrounge…had a bit of stability. What do you think?"

"I think that's very generous of you. Paddington's a sensible bear. He doesn't strike me as a bear who would blow it all on the horses, lady bears, and marmalade."

Anthony laughed, a proper laugh, which made her feel better too.

"While we're on the subject, I…I was thinking…after the vote in the Lords, if…if your father still feels…um…"

"Yes?"

"…that is, if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, and consent…"

"Yes?" Edith could've sworn her heart stopped, waiting to hear what he had to say.

He took a run at his proposal, getting it out quickly before he lost courage.

"I could do the same for you, Edith. A trust fund…to enable you to be independent, if you wanted."

He looked at her with hope, dread, and a dozen other emotions.

"After all, it's because of me that you left Downton. It's because of what I did that you found yourself campaigning on behalf of a small Peruvian bear you'd never met before. I want to try to help…if I can…if you'll let me."

Edith got up and turned to him.

"You want to pay me off?"

"No! That's not what I meant, not at all!"

"For services rendered?"

"Oh god, Edith! I just want to be helpful, that's all! Please, I…"

"Helpful? If you wish to be helpful to me, you can never again give me the impression that you are about to propose marriage…for the umpteenth time, I might add…and then ask me my price!"

"I'm sorry, Edith. I've made such a mess of this. Please…"

"Good night, Sir Anthony."

She tossed his handkerchief back at him and stomped back to the house.

* * *

.

For the next week, in the run up to the Commons debate, Edith and Anthony avoided each other. Anthony was convinced that he had wrecked his last hope of ever winning Edith. It was all he deserved, he thought, after he had thrown so many other chances away in the last seven years.

Edith was not mad at him, not really. It was just that he had sat with her under a tree in the dusk and breathed expectant words to her…perhaps it was her fault that she expected him to propose. It was just wilful thinking on her part, she thought sadly. Although he undoubtedly loved her, she was now resigned to never seeing that part of him ever again. He wouldn't allow himself to go against what his sense of honour had decreed. She threw herself into working for Paddington's emancipation.

* * *

.

The day of the debate arrived. After much frank discussion, it had been decided that Matthew, Anthony, Celia, and Edith would go to the House of Commons to observe the proceedings from the Public Gallery. Paddington couldn't enter the Palace of Westminster so he would stay home and Stewart and Mrs Bird would keep him company.

After hugs and good wishes, Anthony and the others left in a taxi in good time to be seated before the debate began.

"Well, Master Paddington, what would you like to do for the rest of the day?"

"I know it's a lot to ask, Mr Stewart, but could we visit the dog pound with some nice things to eat? I feel that I have neglected the friends I made there for far too long."

"That's a very nice thing to do, Paddington" said Mrs Bird. "I should like to meet your friends as well."

The three of them bought some nice treats from the butchers and went over to the dog pound. Bert, the Council official at the pound, was overjoyed to see Paddington again.

"You's a big cheese now, ain't you, bear?! I always thought you's would be. Gonna be debated in the House of Commons an' everyfing. Fancy you rememb'ring us down 'ere! Right gentlemanly that is, an' no mistake."

He was even more effusive when they produced the cake they had brought for him. Then he led them out to the kennels. The dogs had already smelled that Paddington was there and had sent up a barking and howling welcome for him. The sausages and pies they had brought were wolfed down gratefully. Stewart and Mrs Bird watched, teary-eyed while Paddington spoke in halting dog to the inmates.

"My proficiency in the dog language is pretty dreadful, it has to be said, but I believe kindness and respect translates easily into any language" he said while stroking a large, sad-faced terrier.

"I couldn't agree more, Paddington" approved Mrs Bird. Stewart, stroking a small Chihuahua-cross, looking up at him with big, adoring eyes, could only manage to mumble and nod.

* * *

.

On the way back to Strallan House Stewart was trying to cheer everyone (including himself) up by suggesting that Paddington help Mrs Bird make his favourite Marmalade Cake with Orange Icing.

"I might even ask Mrs Bird to add in a little Cointreau just to make it extra special."

"What's Cointreau, Mr Stewart?" asked Paddington.

"Don't go leading that poor bear into evil ways, Stewart!" laughed Mrs Bird.

"Cointreau isn't evil, at least not in small amounts. It's a French alcoholic liqueur. It's made from oranges. It adds a bit of a zing to the icing, in my view" Stewart replied.

"I would be very interested to try it, thank you for suggesting it, Mr Stewart" said Paddington.

* * *

.

The debate started well enough. Some of the backbench MPs who had met Paddington made complimentary speeches. Some who had not met him, made snide comments back. The remarks became more and more vitriolic as deep-seated prejudices worked their way to the surface.

Anthony and Edith looked at each other with dismay as it all seemed to be unravelling. But suddenly, the Speaker called upon the member for Paisley.

Mr Asquith, the Leader of the Opposition, rose to the Despatch Box and began in his usual weighted and balanced manner, giving good reasons that intelligent animals capable of moral and ethical behaviour should be given rights equivalent to those held by humans. As he continued to speak he became more and more impassioned, likening the emancipation of Paddington and his fellows to the Children's Act of 1908, known as The Children's Charter, a piece of legislation that he was proud to have steered through Parliament.

At the end of his speech, he sat to extended cheers not only from the opposition benches but from all around the house.

The Speaker called upon the Prime Minister.

David Lloyd George, the so-called 'Welsh Wizard', was a politician through and through. He knew when to choose his battles, and when to adhere to the prevailing wind. He stood at the Despatch Box and said in his marvellous Welsh accent "Honourable Members of this House, I agree with everything my Right Honourable friend said" and sat down again to further thunderous applause.

The Speaker stood, called "Order! Order! The Question is Whether Intelligent Non-Humans should be granted rights in law similar to those afforded humans. As many as are of that opinion say Aye." Almost the entire House joined in a thunderous shout of "Aye". The Speaker called "Of the contrary, No" and although there were a few shouts of "No" they were scattered and few, and immediately jeered by other Members.

The Speaker then announced "The Ayes have it". And all kinds of chaos were let loose in the House. Reporters ran past Anthony, Celia, and Edith to get to their offices or the nearest telephone. The Speaker called for order, and failed completely.

Celia turned and hugged her brother, and then Edith, full of elation.

"Goodness, brother. You did it! You changed the law!"

"We've still got the House of Lords who can amend it until it withers and dies" he said, always realistic.

"But they can't veto it. Well done, Anthony!" said Edith.

He smiled at her, gratefully, nervously.

She smiled back.

Then she leaned over and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry I upset you the other night, Edith. I really didn't mean to" he whispered to her ear among all the shouts and cheers.

"It's all right. I was being over-sensitive. I'm sorry I over-reacted" she replied tearfully.

Celia stood. "Right! We must get back and tell Paddington that he's almost a free bear!"

* * *

.

When Anthony put his key in the door, he stopped.

"Can you hear that?" he asked the two women.

"It sounds…like singing."

"Do you think he's heard the news already?"

When the got through into the hall, though they saw Stewart in full flow, his light tenor answering Paddington's deep bass. Paddington was swinging from the chandelier. Stewart was beneath, arms out like an Italian opera singer.

"Good god" said Anthony.

Stewart stopped immediately, panicked. Paddington took a few seconds longer, but when he stopped, he forgot to hold onto the chandelier as well. He fell heavily straight onto Stewart. With a definite "Ooomph!" the butler crumpled onto the floor.

"Mr Sstewarrrt!" slurred Paddington. "Arh you al'wight?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Never belter…never bether…better!" replied Stewart.

Mrs Bird appeared from below stairs.

"Oh Sir, please don't be too harsh on Mr Stewart. He was only trying to take the little bear's mind off of things."

"I don't think I will be harsh on anyone, Mrs Bird. Now, what happened?"

"We went to the dog pound and fed those poor dogs, and then we made a cake, that Marmalade Cake with Orange Icing that Master Paddington is so fond of, except that…that Mr Stewart mentioned putting a little Cointreau into the icing because it was so nice, and Paddington tasted it and thought it was wonderful, and then he had a little nip of the neat liqueur, and I turned my back only for a second, and then the bottle was empty and both Mr Stewart and Master Paddington were singing…and oh dear!"

"Ah" said Anthony. "It appears Paddington has been celebrating prematurely."

Both Paddington and Stewart stopped in the process of trying to get up from the heap on the floor.

"Why? What happened?" asked Paddington.

"You are only a few formalities away from being a free bear, Paddington" said Edith.

Paddington whooped with joy, and threw himself at all the humans, hugging them all three times in turn. Then he gave a very contented sigh and fell asleep in Edith's arms.

* * *

.

 ** _I'm not sure I'm going to be able to finish this for tomorrow, as I first intended. I'll try, but I can't promise._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I said I probably wouldn't finish this today...and I haven't. But I couldn't resist sharing another little chapter with you. LONG LIVE ANDITH!_**

 ** _Many thanks to everyone who has contributed in any way to the success of Andith Fest 2017, but most especially to Lady Tarlea/ShowTunesDream for organising it and running it and being a heroine._**

* * *

.

When Paddington woke the next morning, he was a bear with a very sore head…as was Stewart. But despite Anthony's entreaties, Stewart insisted on getting up and fulfilling his duties as a kind of self-inflicted punishment for getting squiffy on duty, and leading Paddington into bad habits too. It was the first time Paddington had ever got drunk, and, he promised himself, it would definitely be the last. Stewart brought him glasses of iced water and made sure the bear had ice packs to soothe his head.

Downstairs, Anthony, Edith, and Celia talked about the House of Peers.

"We really need to know from Matthew what the feeling is in the House. Do they intend to stand in the bill's way? And if so, who wants to stop it becoming law as it stands at present" declared Celia. She was having the time of her life, feeling useful and important and being surrounded by smart friends. She knew that returning to her own household would feel dull and unexciting in comparison. Her husband was a boring civil servant who had refused point blank to help with Paddington's cause. Here at Strallan House was Paddington and all his adventures, but there was also the thought that she might be able to help her sweet, sad brother find real love.

"I'm not sure Matthew is the right person to ask really" said Anthony. "I mean it might be asking too much of him. He's only a young barrister just making his way in the world."

"I hear that he's much more in demand now thanks to the opportunity you have given him" said Edith.

"I'm glad of that, I really am. Still, I think what we really need is someone _in_ the House of Lords to keep an ear to the ground for us." They all looked at Edith, knowing that the obvious person, her father, was against them.

"Dickie Grey; Lord Merton!" exclaimed Edith. "He's Mary's godfather, and he's a bit sweet on Matthew's mother, Isobel."

"That's a brilliant idea, Edith!" said Anthony. "Could you get hold of him do you think?"

"I have his contact details, but I think it might be better coming from Isobel. I'll speak to Matthew."

So Edith spoke to Matthew who was happy to help because he wanted to show Mary that he could stand up for himself.

Matthew spoke to his mother who was happy to help because she wanted to support her son, and because she thought the cause was a just one and she just loved causes.

Isobel spoke to Richard Grey who was happy to help because he wanted to impress Isobel.

Before the week was out Lord Merton was back in the House of Lords, hanging around the bars and restaurants and lobbies and making small bear talk with anyone he could.

* * *

.

"The majority of the bishops think the law is totally against Scripture, but there aren't that many of them, and some of them are very vocal in their more modern interpretation that all of creation was created equal. I think they will balance out in the end."

Dickie was having dinner at Strallan House a few days before the vote in the Lords, bringing them up to date with his findings.

"You seem to have done a good job of convincing the cross-benchers. The Marquess of Salisbury was particularly impressed. Otherwise it's a bit of a guess. Chaps seem to be playing their cards close to their chests."

They were quiet, thinking about this.

"Everyone, except your father, Lady Edith. Robert seems to have been touched by the Devil. He is spouting fire and brimstone like some hellfire preacher. I didn't know he could be so passionate about something."

"Oh dear" mumbled Edith.

"Well, actually, my dear, it seems to be having the opposite effect to that which Robert desires. Chaps are beginning to see him as a bit, well, touched. They're comparing Robert's ranting and raving to Paddington's quiet dignity and reason and coming to their own conclusions."

"Oh poor Papa!"

Paddington put his paw around her shoulders.

"If it would help heal the rift between you and your father, Lady Edith, I would be willing to step back and not follow this bill through."

"Oh Paddington!" she sobbed "oh Paddington. I can't accept that. We're so close to winning. It wouldn't help at all; it would only make Papa even more insufferable. The only thing that could bring him to his senses now…is a miracle."

* * *

.

But sometimes miracles happen.

The day before the vote, Paddington, Edith, Matthew, and Anthony were outside of the Palace of Westminster having a few last minute meetings with undecided peers when suddenly the atmosphere changed.

Robert was standing right next to the small group. The other peers mumbled their goodbyes and quickly got away.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Edith?"

"My lord, I would be delighted to do so, if that is your wish." Turning to Paddington, she said "Mr Paddington Bear, this is Robert Crawley, Earl of Grantham, my father. My lord, Mr Paddington Bear."

Robert humphed at Edith's studied formality, but didn't comment on it. Instead he looked at Paddington very closely.

"Haven't we met before?"**

"I do not think that I have had the pleasure, my lord. I'm sure I would have remembered" Paddington replied, beginning to give Robert a Hard Stare.

"Anyway, tomorrow, when the vote is over, Edith, I shall be travelling back to Downton, and I will expect you to join me. Your mother is especially keen to see you. She will forgive you anything, but I fear it may take me a little more time to overlook the damage you have done to the Crawley name."

"That is most unfair, my lord!" stamped Paddington. "The lady has given me her support because she thought it was the right thing to do. She has argued for my freedom in a most reasonable and civilised way. Blame me for whatever damage might have been caused, (although I fail to see any, and I have been reading the newspapers avidly to ensure we avoided such), but please don't blame your daughter. She's a credit to you, sir, and to your family name."

Robert looked at Paddington as though he hadn't really seen him before. Anthony stood behind Paddington, placed his hand on the bear's shoulder and said "And I agree with him."

"Oh shut up, Anthony…as though you have any rights here! You threw them all away when you ran from the church." Robert had lost his stiffness and was now just having a family argument. Anthony stiffened, although he knew Robert was bound to bring that up.

"Sir Anthony left the church because _you_ , my lord, gave him to believe that you disapproved of the match" growled Paddington. He was so angry now that he was almost lapsing into the Bear language.

"Well, it's true. I did disapprove. He's far too old, and crippled. How could he make Edith happy?"

"Perhaps because I love him." Edith's voice cut through all the others. She looked Anthony in the eye. "I have loved him for seven years. And I'll always love him."

The charged silence was shattered by the call of a newspaper boy.

"Late edition. Queen Mary's Bear Revealed! Royal Support For Bear Freedom Bill! Read All About It!"

Matthew ran over to buy several copies of the paper, handing them out to Anthony & Edith, Paddington, and Robert.

It appeared that one of the Queen's Ladies-In-Waiting was a bear similar in stature, and linguistic and intellectual abilities to Paddington. Queen Mary and King George V were so fond of her that she held a position in the Royal Household, although they kept her existence secret because they feared she might be persecuted. Paddington's crusade had convinced them that they must speak out on her behalf, and to support Paddington.

"There _are_ other bears like me!" Paddington breathed.

"And royal support like this will only mean one thing tomorrow!" insisted Matthew. "Victory!"

"Oh God!" swore Robert.

* * *

.

** Hugh Bonneville plays Mr Brown in the Paddington films. But I'm sure you knew that.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Since I last posted, the fifth anniversary of Sir Anthony's and Lady Edith's failed wedding has come and gone. Yet here we all still are, finding ever more ways to right that wrong. It's a minor miracle for which I thank Providence, and the writing fairies, AND MOST OF ALL YOU my friends in the Andith fandom, every day._**

* * *

...

" _There_ _are_ _other bears like me!" Paddington breathed._

" _And royal support like this will only mean one thing tomorrow!" insisted Matthew. "Victory!"_

" _Oh God!" swore Robert._

* * *

...

Dinner at Strallan House that evening was more animated than ever. The air was full of hope and excitement for tomorrow's debate. Matthew and Lord Merton were discussing what Dickie should say in his own speech. Celia was distracting Paddington by telling him funny stories about Anthony when he was a boy.

But both Anthony and Edith were silent. Occasionally, their eyes met.

Anthony: _She said she loved me! To my face. In front of her father and everyone. She said she'd always loved me, and always would. Dear God, how I love her! I would do anything,_ _anything_ _at all to earn her trust again, and to make her happy. Tomorrow…_

Edith: _He's so quiet tonight. Does he think I'm listening to Celia? Have I offended him by saying what I did, publicly, to my father and everyone? He sets such importance by propriety. Is he disappointed in me? The debate tomorrow will not be so bad as the Commons. But what…what if he doesn't love me anymore? And tomorrow I must return to Downton with Papa; I owe him and Mama that at least. And perhaps it would be for the best. Tomorrow…_

* * *

…

In the mid-morning sun, Stewart and Paddington strolled about in Old Palace Yard, the closest spot to the House of Lords that a small bear was allowed. Some of the Palace guards had come over to say hello and shake paws and express their support for Paddington's crusade.

"We could do with a few bears in the Forces, you know?!" said one.

"Definitely! It'd bring us a whole new set of skills! Climbing! Sniffing! All sorts! Do you think you might take the King's Shilling, Mr Bear?" asked another.

"I would be honoured to" replied Paddington diplomatically, "but I fear I'm probably too unfit for His Majesty's service. Too many marmalade sandwiches! Also, my best talents are in languages, but I daresay other bears would be delighted to offer those skills you mentioned, if we are permitted to serve."

"Their Lordships would be barmy not to vote in your favour."

"Yeah, but we both know, don't we Jim, that their Lordships _are_ barmy most of the time!"

"Even more so when their drunk!"

The two guards laughed at their shared joke then wandered back to their beat, waving at butler and bear amicably. Stewart and Paddington smiled politely back, but once the guards had gone, they looked at each other with unspoken worry on their faces.

* * *

…

Inside the chamber the debate was proceeding quietly. The Lords do not wave their order papers and shout and cat-call in the manner of the Commons. Things are calmer, more deliberate, more dignified, after all they do not have to worry about re-election. Peer after peer stood to make a number of points, refer their colleagues to previous case law or to a piece of personal experience. Some involved the lady bear in Queen Mary's service, and all these reminiscences were complimentary. One or two alluded to bears who had lived within noble families in the past, or, to general surprise, were living within them at the present. There were indeed, more bears like Paddington: many more.

Celia, Matthew, Anthony, and Edith watched silently from the Public Gallery. So far everything said by the speakers indicated that the mood of the House was with them. Near the end of the debate, Lord Merton stood to give his contribution. Dickie Grey had taken Matthew's guidance and his speech related the story of Paddington's arrival in England, how he met Anthony, and what had prompted the two of them to embark on the journey that had led to this debate. Paddington's nobility and decorum shone through the narration. (No mention was made of Cointreau!) The speech was received with many heads nodding in agreement.

Finally, the Lord Chancellor called on Lord Grantham.

Edith had a hollow in the pit of her stomach. She reached down between the seats and took Anthony's hand. He glanced at her, and squeezed lovingly in response.

Robert stood, looked at his notes, shook his head and set them down on the seat behind him.

"My lords, it is very difficult for me to continue in the antipathy I have hitherto felt for this motion, because of two developments. Firstly, like everyone here, I have the greatest respect for my Sovereigns. I freely admit that the revelation yesterday that Her Majesty the Queen has graciously welcomed a talking bear into her household with His Majesty's blessing shook my former convictions. Secondly, yesterday I met Mr Paddington Bear himself."

Robert looked up to the Public Gallery, towards his least-understood daughter.

"Certainty and steadfastness in opinion is, in the main, a valuable trait in political life. Of that there can be no doubt. But surely the strength and ability to change one's mind when given ample cause and evidence is an even greater quality? This is what I now wish to declare. I will be voting for bear emancipation at the conclusion of this debate."

He sat down again to much congratulation from other noblemen. He was still looking at Edith, who now had tears streaming down her face. Anthony passed her his handkerchief, taking care of her with great tenderness; a fact not missed by the Earl of Grantham as he watched with damp eyes.

* * *

…

Although it was clear to everyone else who was going to win the vote, some of the Lords Spiritual had requested a formal division vote just to make sure. The lobbies were cleared and the Division Bell rung. Anthony, Edith, Matthew, and Celia stood watching as the peers of the realm filed through registering their votes. Finally, they saw Lord Grantham walk through the corridor to be counted as a vote for the motion, followed by Lord Merton. Very soon the Lords were sat back in the Chamber awaiting the result. The Lord Chancellor stood and read "Votes against the motion: 27. Votes for the motion: 292. The motion is passed and is now law subject to Royal Assent".

Anthony closed his eyes, a huge sigh of relief escaping him. When he opened them again, Edith was gazing at him tearfully.

"Oh, Anthony!"

Without warning, stamping on her doubts before they could take hold, she stepped to him and kissed him square on the lips. It was a short kiss, awkwardly done and full of nerves, but Anthony thought it was the best kiss of his life. Instinctively, his heart soaring, he brought his good arm around her waist and kissed her back.

The Gentleman Usher of the Palace of Westminster didn't want to interrupt. In fact he thought it was very sweet that this legal case had brought two estranged lovers back together again. But rules were rules. He coughed politely and was about to ask the lady and baronet to stop kissing in the public lobby of the Mother of Parliaments when a blur of brown fur shot passed him at enormous speed, launched into the air and collided with Anthony and Edith, cutting their caress short and sending all three of them across the mosaic floor with a grunt. Once they'd recovered a little, Paddington hugged them both with joy.

"You did it! Sir Anthony! You did it! I'm a FREE BEAR! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Paddington!" Stewart shouted as he raced into the hall, finally catching up with his ursine charge. He saw the chaos the bear had caused and also helped his master and his master's lady get back to their feet.

Addressing Anthony with the utmost politeness, the Gentleman Usher said "With the utmost respect sir, I'm afraid your bear cannot yet be received into the Palace grounds, not until Royal Assent has been granted…which I'm sure it will be very soon…if Victoria has anything to do with it." He looked truly torn between duty and allowing a little leeway in this most unusual case.

"My apologies, Sir Anthony" gasped Stewart, "we heard the news and Paddington became very excited and just ran. I just couldn't keep up with him."

"Please don't concern yourself, Stewart. You've done magnificently really, considering…" Anthony turned to the Gentleman Usher.

"Thank you, sir, and I offer my sincerest apologies for…" He waved a vague hand trying to cover everything. Then he remembered something the man had said.

"You said 'Victoria'? I'm sorry, but I…?"

"Victoria is the name of Her Majesty's bear-in-waiting…so called because they found her on Victoria Station just after she'd arrived from Peru."

"Good heavens, Paddington! Did you hear that?"

But Paddington was so shocked and astounded that he couldn't speak.

Anthony turned around to Edith. She wasn't there.

Looking for her desperately, he saw her walking away in the company of her father, out of the stone halls of government, and out of his life.

…


	13. Chapter 13

_"Victoria is the name of Her Majesty's bear-in-waiting…so called because they found her on Victoria Station just after she'd arrived from Peru."_

 _"Good heavens, Paddington! Did you hear that?"_

 _But Paddington was so shocked and astounded that he couldn't speak._

 _Anthony turned around to Edith. She wasn't there._

 _Looking for her desperately, he saw her walking away in the company of her father, out of the stone halls of government, and out of his life._

* * *

...

Stewart sensed his master's disappointment, and even Paddington, elated with his freedom as he was, could tell that he should keep quiet and just be there for his friend.

Suddenly, the expression on Anthony's face changed and he began to walk after Robert and Edith, breaking into a run when he got outside. But he was still too late. The Crawleys had got into a taxi and were driving away.

Quickly, Anthony hailed another just as Stewart and Paddington reached him, and all three bundled into the vehicle.

"Follow that taxi!" Paddington instructed the cabbie. He looked round into Anthony's and Stewart's astounded eyes.

"Sorry. It's just I've always wanted to say that, like they do in the movies." Stewart giggled, but Anthony was too distracted by watching the car ahead. After a while Stewart said "I do hope Mrs Chetwood finds her way to Strallan House, sir."

It was clear that Anthony hadn't spared a single thought about Celia, Matthew, or Dickie when he had started chasing after Edith, but quickly thinking about them now he said "I'm sure my sister has the gumption required to get back. Dickie was staying at his club, I believe, and Mr Matthew will want to be included in the lawyers' discussions after the debate. The main thing is to make sure that Edith is…is…"

"…is not being unduly coerced by her father" Paddington finished for him.

Anthony nodded, his pain clear.

It soon became obvious that Edith's taxi was heading for…Strallan House! Had Anthony got it all wrong? He was confused and embarrassed, but there was no time to ponder because soon enough the two taxis had drawn up at their destination.

Anthony rushed out and ran up after Edith up the stairs to his town house, closely followed by Paddington, leaving Stewart to pay the cabbie. Robert was paying his own fare, and Paddington, in a moment of supreme understanding decided it would best if Anthony and Edith had a moment to themselves. He barrelled into the earl, sending all his change flying.

"Oh good God!" swore Robert.

"Goodness! Please accept my apologies, my lord! I tripped. Let me help you pick up your money."

"Don't you think you've done enough, bear?" Robert growled.

"I really didn't mean…" pleaded Paddington.

Anthony left them arguing. When he went through his front door, he found Edith halfway up the first flight of stairs to her room. She stopped and looked round, the sadness heavy in her eyes.

Anthony walked right up to Edith without hesitating.

"Edith" he hissed, "what's happening? Are you all right?"

"I'm returning to Downton with Papa. I've come back to collect my things. If you recall I left Yorkshire without telling anyone where I was going and I've been here for much longer than I thought I would be. I owe it to Papa, and Mama, to return and let them tell me off like the runaway child I am."

"You owe them civility and very little else, Edith. You're a grown woman of considerable talents. I understand that you would want to return to apologise for how you left, but you don't need to stay there and be treated like a truant. You are so much more…you…you could stay here if you…it would…I mean…"

He passed his good hand over his eyes, then he took a deep breath and recovered himself.

"Edith, when I left our wedding, I thought it was for the best, for you I mean. But over the last few days I have come to understand much more what you were trying to say to me, that you were going into the marriage with your eyes open and willing to take what I could offer you without grieving for what I could not. Is that still your view?"

"Yes, of course it is" she said quietly.

"Then…" Anthony knelt down on one knee before her "…could you forgive me and grant me another chance? Will you marry me?"

With tears streaming down her face she nodded and whispered "Yes, my love, I will".

"Oh Edith! My dearest darling!"

Robert, Paddington and Stewart entered the building just at that moment to find Anthony kissing Edith with every ounce of love and reverence that he possessed.

Robert looked down at the bear.

"I blame you for this."

"I don't believe I am responsible, my lord, but if I were I would be very happy and proud of it" replied Paddington, sternly.

Robert sighed.

"So you should, so you should. You changed the law today as well."

"With the help of my friends, yes. I didn't do it all myself. You yourself helped, my lord, and for that I am very grateful."

"You're welcome. And thank you, Mr Bear." He glanced back at his daughter and her fiancé. "I made a mistake when I tried to deter those two from building a life together. I'm grateful to you for bringing them back together again…they are _right_ together." He turned to Stewart. "But I really must insist that Lady Edith visits her mother. She has been worried sick."

"Of course, my lord. I will make arrangements immediately."

Anthony and Edith came down the stairs, as Stewart went up them to pack, shaking his master's hand warmly as he passed.

"Papa? Will you give us your blessing, and properly mean it, this time?" she asked.

"Of course, my darling girl. I see it now, how good you are for each other. Anthony!" He took his old friend's left hand. "You remember…before…you asked me whether I was happy about this marriage, and I gave you a reprehensibly lukewarm response. I am truly sorry for that. I should have seen how happy you make each other. Now, I am very happy about it, and I give you both my most earnest blessing."

Edith hugged her father though Robert's expression changed drastically from joy to alarm as he felt his legs also being squeezed. He calmed down when he looked down to find it was just Paddington embracing his lordship's noble knees out of sheer happiness.

* * *

…

Robert, Anthony, Edith, Stewart, and Paddington took the tea time train back to Yorkshire. Celia had got herself her own taxi back to Strallan House, and was overjoyed to find that the proposal had finally happened. She gave everyone a hug and promised to come up to Locksley later on, then instructed Stewart to send her luggage back to her own house and departed as quickly as she had come.

Settling into the train journey, it didn't take long for Paddington and Robert to acquaint themselves with each other and to decide that they could be friends, especially after Paddington offered Robert his last marmalade sandwich. The gesture was much appreciated by the earl, and, to his surprise, he found he really enjoyed the delicacy, although he swore all present to absolute secrecy about it particularly as regards his mother! At Downton station, Robert insisted that Anthony join them to go to the Abbey to tell everyone the good news.

"About bears being free?" asked Edith mischievously.

"About your impending nuptials, of course!" Robert replied. "I think everyone would be happy if you wanted to arrange it as soon as you see fit."

"Even Lady Grantham?" murmured Anthony, and they knew he hadn't meant Cora.

"Yes, even her. You may be surprised to know that she does, very occasionally, change her mind. I hope this may be such an occasion."

"We can but hope" said Anthony, mostly to himself, sending Stewart on to Locksley.

* * *

...

But the Dowager Countess was as implacable as ever.

"What is it the actors say? 'Never appear with cripples or animals?' " she declaimed on being introduced to Paddington.

Edith bit her tongue on what she wanted to reply to her grandmother, and the poor bear began to give Violet a Very Hard Stare (which, for the first time ever, was having absolutely no effect) until Anthony placed a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"I don't believe that wording is quite accurate, Mama" said Robert, trying to placate her. Instead he unintentionally poured oil on her fire. "Why don't you, like me, accept that we were in the wrong. Wish them well and let them go." The look mother and son shared then convinced Violet that the choice of words was deliberate.

"Edith, I want you to acknowledge right now that I have said that you will become a _very disappointed wife_. Whether I live to see myself justified remains to be seen, but I expect my prediction to come to pass sooner rather than later bearing in mind your fiancé's age."

She was slowly leaving a stunned and silent room when Carson showed Stewart in, preventing her from going.

"Sir! Sir Anthony! This was delivered to Locksley not an hour ago. I knew you would want to see it as soon as possible."

The loyal butler put into Anthony's good hand a large envelope bearing the Royal Crest. The silence in the room changed quality. Anthony proved that he was possessed of _sang froid_ by saying clearly but calmly "Lady Edith, would you be kind enough to open it and read it aloud to all present? Thank you."

Edith, with shaking hands, did as she was bid. Clearing her throat she declared "Their Majesties and Lady Victoria Bear request the pleasure of the company of Mr Paddington Bear at tea at Buckingham Palace Monday next to witness the signing of the Royal Assent for the Emancipation of Intelligent Non-Humans (Bears) Act 1920, in the presence of the Prime Minister. 3:30pm for 4pm. RSVP"

There were several gasps, lots of smiles, and a sense of triumph settled on Anthony, Edith, and Paddington, although it was mildly worn. Anthony and Stewart began talking about trains and getting back to Strallan House. Robert and Cora nodded at each other, their love and support obvious. Violet and her spiteful prophecy were forgotten. It was unprecedented, but as she left for the Dower House, she suddenly felt very old, and in the wrong.

* * *

...

 _ **If you've been reading this and you've got as far as here...THANK YOU SO MUCH! If you've taken the time to review, I AM VERY GRATEFUL! There will be one more chapter I think. Watch this space.**_

 _ **There are so many wonderful Andith fics on the go at the moment. I just want to thank all my fellow Andith authors for producing such amazing stories.**_

 _ **I love you all.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Many, many thanks to everyone who sent me messages of support recently, when a friend of my wife was taken ill and needed all the help we could give him. He's much better now!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _So, finally, Paddington meets Lady Victoria..._**

* * *

.

"So, you really have caught poor, old Strallan in the end then?" asked Mary pointedly, but without any real venom.

"Many a slip 'twixt cup and lip" Edith replied, looking down. They were in the drawing room taking coffee and waiting for the men to come through. Although everything seemed to be going well (Papa had given his blessing and Anthony seemed to be more confident by the day), Edith couldn't help the overwhelming dread that it _seemed_ to be going well at this point last time as well…at least to her. And the time before. And then what had happened…both times? Disaster and heartbreak. After the thrill of Anthony's (third-ish) proposal, her nerves were now at a frightening pitch. She looked constantly for signs that Anthony was going to bolt, or was having second thoughts, or that something somewhere was going wrong, because she could not believe she'd be lucky enough for her wedding to go ahead successfully like normal people's do. And even if the ceremony happened as it should, there were still a thousand ways her marriage might fail and falter afterwards.

While all this went through Edith's mind, Mary watched her closely, silently, seriously. She had been different since Matthew had left. Quieter.

"You're frightened that it might all fall apart again" Mary stated. It wasn't a question.

Edith just nodded. She was sick and tired of lying, and done with trying to be brave, but she still found Mary's uncharacteristic insight into her misery just made her feel even more vulnerable to her sister's scheming.

"Is it Granny?"

"No, not really." In fact, the Dowager had been very quiet ever since that first evening.

"If Anthony's giving you cause to doubt him, I'll give him the tongue-lashing of his life!"

Edith looked up startled. Mary looked as if she really meant it. Had she really changed that much?

"What is it you want, Mary?"

"What?"

"You're trying to be nice to me. You must want something" Edith replied wearily.

"No…it isn't…I don't want…"

"Then, what's wrong? You can tell me, you know. I'm done with hurting other people, because it doesn't help, and nothing I do goes right anyway. Perhaps I've just grown up. Since Anthony jilted me, I've learned so much. I've begun to understand how fragile life and happiness can be. Paddington's in royal favour now, but it was only a matter of days ago that he was slapped into pawcuffs and incarcerated in a dog pound! And he showed nothing but dignity and compassion. I wish I was more like him. So, tell me, what's worrying you?"

Mary sighed.

"Matthew." She shrugged. "He's an up-and-coming barrister now, tipped to be a King's Counsel by this time next year. He doesn't need to marry well to further his career. Why would he want to marry me now?" She paused as her voice broke. "Especially after how I treated him."

"Because he loves you?" Edith said softly. "Not everyone thinks of marriage simply as a way of getting on in the world, you know. Some people actually think it might have to do with feelings. The only thing you need to ask yourself, Mary, is whether you have any." Mary began to fluster her annoyance at this but Edith cut her off. "And I, for one, know that you do have emotions, particularly concerning with Matthew. And I know for a fact that he has feelings for you."

"Really? I'm not good at this, Edith. I'm too used to people coming to me without my asking. Tell me how I get to meet him again."

Edith smiled with genuine sympathy. "Come back to London with us. We'll say you're chaperoning me prior to the wedding. And then write to him just congratulating him on Paddington's case. We could invite him to dinner some time. Take it from there." Cautiously she put her hand on her sister's. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

A commotion near the door startled them both. Paddington entered coughing and spluttering uncontrollably, followed by Carson offering the small bear a large glass of water, then Robert and Anthony came at the end, Robert looking very guilty. Cora approached her husband.

"What happened? Is he all right?"

"Well, Paddington introduced me to a scrumptious delicacy on the way home; I was merely returning the favour!...trying to introduce him to something new, something I enjoy! I thought he might like it too. How was I to know?" the Earl wailed.

"His Lordship offered Master Paddington a cigar. I fear it has not agreed with him" clarified Carson as Paddington drank the water and gathered himself once again.

"It wasn't…his Lordship's…fault. I didn't know…I would react so badly either. I've never smoked before."

"And never will again" muttered Anthony to Edith.

* * *

.

In the end, the entire Crawley family travelled down to Grantham House in London. None of them were actually going to the Palace with Paddington. The invitation made it quite clear that only Paddington would be welcome. But Cora thought that the Crawleys should make a show of supporting him, and thus atone for past difficulties and misunderstandings.

Anthony, Paddington, and Stewart came on the same train as the Crawleys, but on arrival in London, they went directly to Strallan House. The next few days were going to be busy with preparations, and fraught with nerves. The first thing to do was to get Paddington measured up for a suit appropriate to the occasion. Although Stewart had got Paddington to try on Anthony's boyhood formal tail-coat from school, the small bear was very much larger around the waist than Anthony had been. A visit to a very good, and very broad-minded, tailor was required.

"Berthold Gruber^, Tailor" murmured Paddington, looking at the sign outside the modest shop. "That's not an English name."

"No" replied Stewart, "He came here during the war, after his house and shop in Ypres were obliterated. The whole town was in fact."

They entered a pleasant establishment stuffed floor to ceiling with bolts of cloth. An older man poked his head out from the back room, and addressed them in a thick accent.

"Ah! You're here! Sir Anthony said to expect Mr Stewart" he respectfully nodded to the butler, who returned the compliment, "and the young gentlebear in need of his first morning coat!"

Paddington gave the tailor a low bow.

"Thank you, sir, for seeing us so quickly. It is very much appreciated. You must be very busy."

"Not as busy as I once was…" There was a moment of silent, sad recollection.

"I, too, miss my homeland sometimes" Paddington said quietly. "I understand. One can build another _home_ , especially with the help of kind people like Mr Stewart here, but you only ever get one _homeland_."

Mr Gruber looked at the small bear appraisingly.

"It was said in the newspapers that you are a remarkable young bear. I now see this to be true with my own eyes. I should very much like to get to know you more."

"And I you, Mr Gruber, sir" replied Paddington warmly.

Then the tailor recovered himself, reached for a measuring tape, and briskly began to take measurements.

* * *

.

The day before Paddington's appointment at Buckingham Palace, Mr Gruber visited Strallan House to deliver the world's first morning suit created for a bear. Once Paddington had changed into it, he came down to the library to show everyone.

"My goodness!" exclaimed Anthony, "you look marvellous Paddington."

Mr Gruber scurried over to adjust the hang of the clothes. "You do look very good, Mr Bear! I took some liberties with the cut so as to make it more comfortable for your figure, and I am gratified to see that they don't notice, while also doing their job."

"Do I really look all right? For tea with their majesties?"

"Absolutely, Master Paddington" added Stewart, "as long as you don't rip it on the stairs, or cover it with marmalade, or…"

"Point taken, Mr Stewart. I will be very careful" Paddington replied with humility.

* * *

.

Much to Stewart's surprise, Paddington didn't spoil his new suit. The next day he and Anthony were in a taxi on their way to the Palace.

"I'll be waiting outside in the lobby. Take your time, and just be yourself. I'm sure they just want to meet you."

"I know, I know" blubbed Paddington. "Thank you for coming with me, Sir Anthony."

"It will all be fine, I know it. You are an exceptional bear, Paddington. Go and make some wonderful memories."

The taxi drew up, Anthony and Paddington got out and were shown to a splendid waiting room. Then another equerry met Paddington and ushered him alone to follow him to the Royal Apartments.

He walked down a long corridor lined with many fine portraits, too nervous to say anything to the equerry. Finally, the man opened a pair of doors into a magnificent parlour, and announced "Mr Paddington Bear". He straightened himself, walked in and was met with smiles from Queen Mary, King George, and Lady Victoria. Paddington was stunned. Victoria was a bear exactly like him except that she was a little more petite, her fur was a lighter brown, almost golden in places, her eyes were a dark blue, and she wore a simple, but beautiful, lilac day dress with a matching bow behind one ear. Paddington thought she was the loveliest lady bear that he'd ever set eyes on.

"Thank you for coming, Mr Bear" said the Queen, shaking Paddington out of his reverie. He gave a very deep bow.

"It is my very great honour, your majesty. I thank you for your gracious invitation."

"It is we who should thank you, Mr Bear. Because of you, our darling Victoria now has the freedom to be herself."

"I'm very glad to be of service to your majesties, and to the fair Lady Victoria." Paddington's eyes glazed over again as he looked at her. Victoria smiled and blushed.

The Prime Minister, Mr Lloyd George, was announced just then.

"Your majesties!" he boomed, "what a pleasure it is to witness this extraordinary piece of history!" He bowed to the King and Queen, turned to Lady Victoria and bowed to her too, then reached over to shake Paddington's paw. "Mr Bear! We meet at last! My warmest congratulations on your victory". He gave Paddington a smile under his walrus moustache as mellifluous as his Welsh accent.

And from then on, everything went swimmingly. Lloyd George (who was no stranger to romance himself) noticed Paddington's fascination with Victoria almost immediately, and gently assisted by mentioning topics of conversation that might draw the two bears together. The King and Queen were enthralled by their new ursine friend, and delighted that Victoria had found a friend of her own kind at last. The two bears even conversed briefly in Bear Language much to the amusement of everyone, especially when in turn Mr Lloyd George gave a demonstration of the Welsh language*. After a very pleasant hour, the ceremony of the signing of the Act into law took place and everyone said their farewells. Paddington and the Prime Minister walked down the long corridor together. They hadn't got very far when Lloyd George stopped and turned to his companion.

"Young bear, if I might make so bold, I suggest you obey your heart. Go back and talk to that young lady bear. You might not get another chance. I'll wait for you here. Go on!"

Paddington didn't need to be told twice. He ran back to the reception room where he found Victoria sitting quietly by herself, deep in thought. She jumped up when she saw him.

"Paddington! I…I mean Mr Bear."

"Lady Victoria, might I…I…erm…would you permit me to see you again?" he stammered.

Beaming at him joyfully she replied "I would like that very much."

"Would you be free to come to tea at Strallan House tomorrow?" Inwardly, he cringed at how desperate he sounded, but Victoria thought it was sweet that he was so keen.

"Around four o'clock? Yes, that would be lovely."

"Until tomorrow."

Paddington bowed to her, but then ruined the decorous impression he'd given by running out of the room, whooping with joy. He swerved around the doorway, and ran headlong into the Prime Minister's legs.

"Oh! Your Right Honourableness! I'm sorry! It's just…she said 'yes'!"

"I heard, young bear. You didn't shut the door. But I'm very glad for you."

They resumed their walk out of the Palace. It wasn't long before Anthony heard the Welsh Wizard's advice to his new friend as they approached.

"Always remember to appreciate your lady. They like to be told what you feel about them, believe me. And don't take them for granted."

"I won't, sir, I promise. Thank you so much, Prime Minister. I do hope we shall meet again."

They shook paws and Lloyd George departed.

Anthony stood looking at Paddington with astonishment.

"Romance tips from the Prime Minister?"

Paddington shrugged, trying to look suave.

* * *

.

^ I've appropriated Mr Gruber, the antiques dealer, from the original Paddington books, to be a tailor to bears. I hope no one minds.

* Lloyd George's native language was Welsh, English was his second language, a trait unique to him among British Prime Ministers. (He was also a notorious womaniser.)


End file.
